who i am for you? Yewook GS
by kim hae rim
Summary: siapa aku untukmu? Kau selalu bersikap manis tanpa adanya kejelasan antara kita. *aneh - -"
1. Chapter 1

**-WHO I AM FOR YOU?-**

Tittle: Who i am for you?

Chapter : 1 / prolog (?)

Cast : Yewook, kyumin, sibum and other

Rate : T+

Summary : siapa aku untukmu? Kau selalu bersikap manis tanpa adanya kejelasan antara kita. *aneh -_-"

NB : di FF ini kebanyakan menggunakan point of view-nya Ryeowook dan author sendiri :D

**-Ryeowook PoV-**

"Kau lapar? Mau makan apa?" tanya _Namja_ bersuara baritone yang tengah mengemudi di sampingku.

_"Ne_, Oppa. Aku sangat lapar." Kataku dengan suara sedikit manja. "Hm... aku mau makan apa saja. Yang penting mengenyangkan!" ucapku lagi seraya tersenyum manis sehingga membuat Yesung –namja yang kupanggil oppa- mengacak rambutku gemas. Sedang aku hanya berpura-pura mendengus kesal sampai akhirnya kami berdua tertawa.

Oh ya, aku Kim Ryeowook. Umurku baru 21 tahun. Sekarang aku tengah menyelesaikan semester akhirku di sebuah universitas terkenal di seoul. Yaitu SM University. Dan _namja_ tadi, Yesung atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Yesung. Umurnya 23 tahun. Dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan milik keluarganya. Dan dia adalah mantan _namjachinguku_. Mantan? Iya. Dia hanya mantan _namjachingu_ku. Lalu apa salahnya kalau kami masih menjalin hubungan baik sebagai teman –mungkin-.

"_Wookie-ah_... minggu ini Kyuhyun akan mengadakan _surpise party_ ulang tahun Sungmin di pulau jeju. Dan oppa ingin mengajakmu kesana. Apa kau bisa?" tanyanya disela-sela makan kami. Setengah jam yang lalu kami sudah sampai disebuah restoran didekat kampusku. Dan baru beberapa emnit yang lalu juga makanan yang kami pesan tiba dimeja kami.

"Umm… nanti aku pamit dengan eomma dan appa dulu." Keteku dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Sebenarnya dalam hati aku sangan senang Yesung oppa mengajakku. Senang? Tentu saja. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin _eonni_. Mengingat dia adalah _yeojachingu_ Kyuhyun, sahabat Yesung oppa. Aku sangat merindukan eonniku yang imut nan manis itu. Selain itu tentu saja karena aku bisa pergi dengan Yesung oppa.

"Tidak usah. Biar oppa yang pamit dengan Leeteuk _ahjumma_ dan Kangin _ahjussi_. Oppa kan harus bertanggung jawab karena membawamu." Ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang tentu saja membuat jantungku dag-dig-dug.

"_Ne_ , oppa." Ucapku senang.

"_Wookie-ah_… kau duduklah dulu. Oppa mau ganti baju!"

Selalu seperti ini. Setiap kami bertemu, setelah makan, Yesung oppa pasti mengajakku ke apartementnya. Di Seoul, Yesung oppa hanya tinggal sendirian. Setelah lulus dari kuliahnya, dia menjalankan perusahaan keluarganya yang berada di Seoul. Sedangkan , kedua orang tuanya dan yeodongsaengnya tinggal di Jepang.

Begitu Yesung oppa menuju kamarnya, aku pun hanya menuruti kata-katanya. Aku duduk diruang tengah kemudian menyalakan televisi. Aku terus menekan-nekan tombol pada remote TV. Mencari chanel yang menurutku bagus. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah acara _reality show_ yang menarik perhatianku.

Tak lama, Yesung oppa datang. Di sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana jeans selututnya dan kaos V neck berwarna hitam. Lebih terlihat santai. Dan tentu saja tetap tampan. Dia juga membawa 2 gelas orange juice dan cemilan ditangannya.

"Nonton apa, hm?" tanyanya seraya duduk disampingku.

"Oppa… mengagetkanku saja." Ucapku pura-pura kesal. Tapi dia hanya tertawa seraya mencubit pipiku.

"Oppa…. _Appo_!" rengekku manja. Aku mengusap pipiku yang sepertinya memerah. Bukan.. bukan karena sakit. Ini bahkan tidak sakit sama sekali. Tapi… ini pasti memerah karena aku sedikit malu.

"_Aiigoo_… Wookie baby tetap saja manja ya!"

Greeeepppp

Yesung oppa memelukku. Melingkarkan tangan kekarnya dipinggang rampingku. Sesekali mencium puncak kepalaku. Terlihat hm…. Sedikit possesive. Tapi kalian ingat kan? Dia hanya mantan _namjachinguku_. Lalu kenapa dia memelukku? Bukankah yang kami lakukan seperti layakny sepasang kekasih? Ditambah dengan tidak adanya penolakan dari pihakku.

Kami…. Sering melakukan hal ini. Dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak. Karena jujur aku masih menyukai Yesung oppa. Dan juga mencintainya. Lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Entahlah! Aku tidak tau. Karena karena aku memang tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya. Aku tidak sanggup mendengar jawabannya yang kemungkinan besar akan menyakitiku dan akhirnya membuat dia menjauh dariku. Walaupun sebenarnya hal ininjuga sudah menyakitiku.

"Ngghhh…. Oph…oppahh…" desahku tertahan. Sekarang dia bukan hanya mencium pucuk kepalaku. Tapi, ciuman itu telah beralih keleherku. Dan itu membuatku mendesah karena ini sedikit geli.

"Hm…. _Waeyo_ Wookie?" katanya disela ciumannya dileherku.

"Ge….Gelliihh…." akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku dan sukses membuatnya menghentikan ciumannya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi pipiku. Bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu? Benar-benar memalukan.

"Wookie-ah…" ucapnya lembut seraya membelai pipiku. Dan itu membuat jantungku berdetak semakin cepat.

"Hm…." Jawabku seadanya. Masih tetap menunduk karena masih tak berani menatap mata sabitnya yang mematikan itu.

"Wookie-ah…. Lihat oppa!" Yesung oppa mengarahkan tangannya kedaguku. Mengangkatnya sedikit, hingga mata kami bertamu. Kulihat dia tersenyum lembut. Tapi kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai yang hm….. sedikit menyeramkan. Dia semakin mendekap pinggangku erat. Membuat tubuhku semakin mendekap dengan tubuhnya. Refleks aku mengerjapkan mataku. Sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya.

Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat semakin terasa dikulit wajahku. Aku tau ini akan terjadi. Dan itu refleks membuatku memejamkan mata.

"Wookie….. buka matamu! Tatap oppa!" suara baritone itu sangat pelan. Bahakn seperti suara bisikan. Tapi karena jarak yang sangat dekat di antara kami, suara yang itu begitu jelas terdengar ditelingaku. Hm… terdengar seksi.

Dan entah kenapa, suara itu seperti mantra yang mebuatku menurut. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Kukerjapkan berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa wajah Yesung oppa benar-benar ada didepan mataku. Bahkan sangat dekat. Tanpa jarak, hingga hidung kami menempel. Dielusnya pipiku dengan satu tangannya. Dia tersenyum lembut seolah memberikan ketenangan padaku. Sampai akhirnya dia memiringkan kepalanya dan berhasil membuat mataku membulat sempurna.

_Chuuupppp_~~~

Bibir _kissable_ milik Yesung oppa baru saja menempel dibibirku. Dengan mata yang terbuka, aku bisa melihat mata sabit itu juga menatapku. Membuat jantungku seperti ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Digerakkan bibirnya perlahan, menyusuri tiap sudut bibirku. Melumatnya pelan. Dari bibir atas berpindah kebibir bawah. Begitu seterusnya, sampai akhirnya lidah nakal itu menjilat bibirku. Meminta akses untuk masuk lebih dalam. Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya menuruti permintaan tak terucap itu.

Kami masih saling menatap, sampai akhirnya aku merasakan lidah nakal itu mulai menginvasi isi dari mulutku. Kulihat Yesung oppa mulai memejamkan matanya. Seolah terhipnotis aku pun mengikuti jejaknya. Memejamkan mataku dan mencoba mengimbangi ciumannya yang sekarang bisa dibilang ganas itu. Kedua tanganku pun memeluk erat tubuhnya. Dan semakin menyatukan kami berdua.

Tak mau mati konyol karena kehabisan nafas, aku mencoba menepuk punggungnya pelan. Seolah mengerti, Yesung oppa pun melepas ciumannya. Nafas kami saling memburu. Kutundukkan lagi kepalaku. Menutupi rona merah yang kembali menghiasi pipiku.

Yesung oppa kembali memelukku, dan membaringkan tubuh kami diatas sofa panjang itu. Bahkan TV yang sedari tadi menyala tak kami hiraukan sama sekali.

"Ngggh…" lagi-lagi Yesung oppa membuatku mendesah. Belum lagi puas menghirup oksigen, bibir _kissable_ itu kembali menyapa leher jenjangku. Tangan kanannya mendongakkan kepalaku. Membuatnya semakin leluasa menciumi leherku. Beruntung hanya mencium, dan tidak meninggalkan jejak disana.

Semakin lama, ciuman itu semakin turun ke dadaku. Tanpa kusadari, satu kancing kemejaku sudah terbuka. Tapi kali ini, aku tak ingin. Aku tak ingin Yesung oppa melakukan ini.

Sekuat tenaga, aku tarik kepala besarnya *Plaaakkk* dari daerah dadaku. Membawa matanya untuk menatapku.

"Oppa…" ucapku pelan. Hanya dicumbu begitu saja membuatku lemas. Mata sabit itu menatap tepat kemataku dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu. Tersirat sedikit kekecewaan dimatanya karena aku menghentikan aktifitasnya secara sepihak.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menatap dengan penuh permohonan. Yesung oppa hanya mendesah berat dan akhirnya memelukku.

"Ne.. Oppa tau. Tidurlah kalau kau lelah." Ucapnya yakin. Aku pun tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Menyamankan posisiku dan kemudian mencoba memejamkan mataku.

_Chuppppp_ ~~~~

Yesung oppa kembali melumat bibirku. Tapi hanya sebentar dan kembali memeluk tubuhku. Hingga akhirnya kami berdua tertidur.

"Sore ahjumma." Sapa Yesung oppa begitu pintu rumahku terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yeoja anggun dibaliknya.

Yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang menginjak setengah abad itu tersenyum kearah yeung oppa dan memperlihatkan _dimple_ ditepi bibirnya.

"Yesung! Apa kabar? Ahjumma merindukanmu!" Eomma langsung menghambur kedalan pelukan yesung oppa. "Kalian baru saja kencan ya?" Goda eomma pada kami seraya menoel-noel lenganku setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Eomma..."

"Leeteuk ahjumma bisa saja!" kata Yesung malu-malu

"Ah... ayo masuk Yesung. Wookie-ah, ganti bajumu dan siapkan minum untuk Yesung, _ne_."

"Tidak usah repot-repot ahjumma. Aku hanya sebentar." Ujar yesung menolak dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu eomma, oppa. Aku permisi." Pamitku yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Yesung oppa dan eomma.

**-Normal pov-**

"Leeteuk ahjumma, kemana Kangin ahjussi?" Tanya yesung begitu mereka –Leeteuk dan yesung- sudah duduk diruang tamu rumah ryeowook.

"Ahjussi belum pulang kerja yesung. Tadi dia bilang akan terlambat pulang karena banyak pekerjaan dikantor." Jawab Leeteuk menjelaskan. "Memangnya ada apa kau mencari appanya wookie yesung?" tanya leetauk penasaran.

"Aniyo ahjumma. Sebenarnya aku mau minta izin untuk membawa Wookie. Teanku mengadakan acara ulang tahunnya di pulau Jeju. Dia juga mengundang Wookie. Apa boleh aku membawanya bersamaku untuk 3 hari?" kata yesung lantang. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia cukup khawatir kalau-kalau oarng tuanya Wookie tidak memberi izin dan malah memarahinya.

"Yesung-ah... Ahjumma tidak keberatan sam sekali kau membawa wookie. Tapi, kangn ahjussi? Ahjumma tidak yakin dia akan mengizinkan. Nanti ahjumma coba bicara dengan Appa wookie ,ne?"

"Ne, ahjumma. Gomawo."

Tak lama setelah percakapan antara Yesung dan Leeteuk, wookie yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya, ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sedang bicara apa eomma?" tanya wookie yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping leeteuk.

"Apa benar kau dan yesung akan pergi kepulau jeju selama 3 hari?" Leeteuk bertanya balik seraya mengelus lembut rambut coklat putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ne, eomma. Minnie eonni akan merayakan ulang tahunnya disana. Tapi, kalau eomma dan appa tidak mengizinkan, wooie tidak akan pergi." Wookie menatap yesung dan eommanya bergantian. Kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Menutupi rasa tak ikhlas yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Melihat raut wajah putrinya yang berubah menjadi murung itu, membuat sang _'angel without wings'_ tidak tega. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi tirus putrinya. Menatap dalam kemata coklat madu itu. Jelas terlihat kalau Wookie benar-benar berharap leeteuk mengizinkannya.

"Wae? Kenapa tampangmu sedih begitu, hm? Kau sedih tidak bisa ke ulang tahun minnie, atau sedih karena tidak bisa pergi dengan yesung?"

Leeteuk kembali menggoda putrinya itu. Tak lupa ia juga melihat ke arah yesung, namja yang diketahuinya tengah dekat dengan putrinya. Walau setiap ditanya Wookie hanya menjawab bahwa dia dan yesung hanya berteman. Tanpa leeteuk ketahui kalau mereka SEMPAT menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Yesung yang merasa ditatap oleh leeteuk hanya salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yg sama sekali tidak gatal. Gugup eoh Kim yesung?

"Eomma..." Wookie memukul pelan lengan eommanya karena tak tahan terus-terusan digoda. Apalagi didepan namja tampan si mantan kekasih yang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

Yesung kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu wookie. Apalagi melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi yeoja mungil nan imut itu. Membuatnya harus menahan rasa gemasnya karena ada leeteuk disini.

"Aiigoo... anak eomma sudah besar sekarang, _ne_." Ucap leeteuk lagi kembali membuat wookie merona dan yesung juga -sepertinya-.

"Ne, nanti eomma yang akan bilang dengan appamu supaya wookie diizinkan pergi ke pesta minnie dan sekalian berkencan dengan yesung."

Sepertinya bukan cuma yesung yang sangat menyukai tingkah gemas nan imut wookie saat merona. Tapi _uri_ leeteuk juga sangat menyukai hal itu rupanya.

"Wookie, oppa puleng dulu, ne. Jangan lupa kabari oppa begitu kangin ahjussi mengijinkanmu pergi bersama oppa." Ucap yesung sebelum dia pulang.

Wookie yang dipesankan seperti itu hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk imut pada yesung. Dan hal itu membuat yesung frustasi karena harus menahan keinginannya untuk 'memakan' yeoja imut dan menggemaskan itu. Sadarlah heii yesung. yeoja itu bukan yeojachingumu lagi. Jadi... jangan seenaknya memikirkan hal yang iya-iya. Dasaaarrr!

Chuupp~~~

Yesung mengecup sekilas kening Wookie. Dan jelas itu membuat wookie kaget. Apalagi ini masih didepan rumahnya. bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat? Tetangga, atau leeteuk mungkin? atau yang lebih bahaya kangin mungkin?

Hah...

sepertinya uri yesung tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh mantan kekasihnya yang imut itu.

.

.

.

TBC

gimana?

masih ada yang mau baca?

#Berdoa ada yang mau review

Amiinnnnn


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Who I Am For You?

Chapter : 2

Cast : Yewook, Kyumin, Sibum and other.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : GS, typo, aneh, cerita pasaran, DLL

Disc : They are belong to God, SMent, and themselves. But this fic and Donghae is mine. #Plaakk

.

.

.

**-Ryeowook Pov-**

Kami sudah hampir 6 bulan putus. Tapi 3 bulan terakhir ini kami kembali menjalin hubungan tanpa status ini. Aku… tak pernah bias mengatakan bahwa yesung oppa adalah namjachinguku karena pernyataan itu tidak pernah terucap dari bibirnya. Tapi, jika melihat perlakuan dia padaku, justru ingin membuatku menampik semua kata-kata yang hanya menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Seperti yang ku katakana, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Dan ini alasan terbesar kenapa aku mau diperlakukan sesuka hatinya. Tapi... sebenarnya semua terjadi begitu saja. Tanpa scenario dan naskah. Dan bodohnya aku menyukai ini. Menyukai sikapnya yang manis padaku. Menyukai perhatiannya yang terkadang berlebihan dan malah terkesan possesive. Menyukai setiap jengkal sentuhannya, dan yang paling kusukai adalah debaran jantungnya yang selalu kudengar saat dia memelukku.

Entahlah! Hal ini akan berakhir kapan. Yang jelas sekarang aku menyukai semua ketidakpastian ini. Aku hanya berharap, suatu saat nanti aku akan merasa lelah dan kemudian menjauh darinya. Karena, aku juga tak tau sampai kapan yesung oppa akan bertahan dengan keadaan ini. Itulah kenapa aku berfikir untuk meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti. Kalau yesung oppa tak mau mengakhirinya, mungkin aku bisa.

.

.

.

-Normal Pov-

"Yeobo… Wookie besok mau pergi untuk 3 hari ke pulau Jeju." Ucap leeteuk seraya memainkan kancing piyama sang suami. Saat ini leeteuk dan suaminya –Kangin- sedang berada di kamar pribadi mereka yang cukup besar. Sedang bersantai setelah melalui hari-hari yang melelahkan seperti biasanya.

Kangin yang tadinya tengah sibuk membaca buku, akhitnya memutuskan untuk meletakkan buku tersebut di atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Dan meladeni ucapan ucapan sang istri.

"Jeju? Untuk apa? Apa dia akan study tour kesana?" Tanyanya seraya melingkarkan tangan kekarnya dipinggang ramping leeteuk. Dan sesekali mencim pucuk kepalanya. Menikmati wangi yang menyeruak dari sana.

"Aniya. Bukan study tour. Bukan hal seperti itu." Lanjut leeteuk masih dengan suara lembutnya. Dan semakin melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di tempat tidur berukuran besar itu.

"Lalu, untuk apa Wookie ke pulau Jeju selama 3 hari, hm?" Tanya kangin lagi. Dia mulai membelai lembut rambut almond leeteuk.

"Hm… itu… sahabatnya, Sungmin akan merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya disana. Dan wookie berharap kita mengizinkannya pergi." Jawab leeteuk menjelaskan.

"Kenapa harus selama itu kalau harus merayakan ulang tahun saja?" Tanya kangin entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Aiiishh… kau ini. Tau sendiri kan jarak Seoul dan Jeju?" Ucap leeteuk mulai kesal. Ditariknya kepalanya yang tadi sudah bersandar nyaman di dada bidang suaminya. Dan merapikan helaian rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ditatapnya kangin dengan tatapan kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mengizinkan?" dibalanya tatapan kesal leeteuk dengan tatapan datarnya. Tanpa berusaha mengeluarkan kegarangannya (?).

"Wae? Bukankah kau minta izin dariku? Dan hak-ku kan sebagai Appanya kalau tidak memberi Wookie izin untuk pergi." Jelasnya dengan santai. Dan tentu itu membuat leeteuk semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Kangin-ah… itu akan membuat Sungmin kecewa kalau Wookie tidak dating!" ujar leeteuk dengan tampang memelasnya. Sepertinya leeteuk mati-matian berusaha untuk wookie. Sampai-sampai dia harus mengeluarkan jurus mautnya dalam merayu.

"Aku tau. Bukankah yang membuat sungmin kecewa itu aku. Bukan wookie. Jadi nanti aku yang akan bilang pada sungmin. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti." Katanya masih dengan sikap santainya.

"Aku ini seorang appa. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan putriku pergi ke pulau jeju selama 3 hari hanya untuk sebuah pesta ulang tahun. Ini konyol. Dan dia itu yeoja. Yeoja! Bagaimana kalau terajdi apa-apa dengan uri wookie?anak semata wayang kita?" ucap kangin panjang lebar yang terdengar seperti ceramah. Sedikit mendramatisir dan terkesan possessive.

"Uri wookie tidak pergi sendirian. Dia pergi dengan yesung. Yesung yang akan menjaganya, kangin-ah…"

"Mwooo?" ucapan polos leeteuk benar-benar membuat kangin terkejut. Sontak dia membangunkan tubuh kekarnya yang tadi tengah bersandar dengan santainya.

"Yakk! Kau ini. Mengagetkan saja. Kenapa harus sampai seperti itu reaksimu, huh?" kata leeteuk kesal karena di buat hampir jantungan oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Yak! Bagaimana kau bisa sesantai itu. Putrid kita akan pergi bersama…. Yesung? Namja yang sering bersama wookie itu? Yang kepalanya besar kan? Dia namja. Bagaimana kalau nanti wookie…"

Plaaakkkkk

Belum sempat kangin melanjutkan ucapannya, leeteuk sudah memukul kepala kangin. Walau tidak keras, tapi juga tidak pelan. Tapi tetap membuatnya meringis.

"Dassaarr mesum! Apa yang kau fikirkan, huh?" bentak leeteuk.

"Yaaiisshh! Kau ini. Ini namanya kekerasan dalam rumah tangga." Ucap kangin mendramatisir. Dielusnya kepalanya yang dipukul leeteuk tadi.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku mengkhawatirkan anak sendiri? Siapa yang bisa memastikan kalau yesung itu anak yang baik. Apalagi mengingat anak kita itu sangat manis. Mana mungkin si yesung-yesung itu tidak akan tergoda." Lanjutnya lagi.

Plaaakkk

Kali ini leeteuk memukul lengan sang suami. Dan itu membuat si korban bertambah kesal.

"Dan tidak semua namja mesum sepertimu. Apa yang kau fikirkan tentang yesung? Kau fikir dia akan macam-macam dengan wookie? Tidak akan. Dia namja yang tampan, baik dan sangat manis. Lagian apa salahnya kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka? Wookie kita sudah besar kangin-ah…" Kata leeteuk dengan seenaknya menyimpulkan. Sepertinya 'angel' kita mulai tertipu dengan tampang mpolos yesung. Dia tidak tau saja kalau 'angel kecil-nya' sudah dirusak –sedikit- oleh yesung.

"Yakk! Terjadi apa maksudmu?" kali ini gentian kangin yang dibuat kesal setengah mati oleh sang istri tercinta.

"Maksudku kalau mereka pacaran. Tidak salah kan?" ujar leeteuk maih dengan santainya.

"Aniw:rsiAniyo! Pokoknya wookie tidak aku izinkan pergi. Apalagi pacaran dengan namja yang tidak jelas itu!" ucap kangin final.

"Yeobo… jangan begitu. Ayolah! Biarkan wookie menikmati masa mudanya." Ujar leeteuk memohon. Dengan jurus andalannya 'Angel eyes' mencoba meluluhkan kerasnya hati sang suami. *kok kayak lagu?*

"Tiw:rstiddakk. Sekali tidak tetap tidak." Jawab kangin err sedikit gugup. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahan melihat jurus ampuh yang dikeluarkan sang 'angel without wings'. Tapi kali ini, dia berusaha untuk tidak kalah dengan sang istri. Ini juga demi putrinya, wookie. Sepertinya uri kangin masih memakai aturan dari orang tua jaman kuno.*Plaakk*

Dan tentunya berbeda dengan uri leeteuk yang menganut (?) aturan orang tua masa kini.

.

.

.

"Wookie eonniw:rs."

Teriak suara cempreng seorang wanita yang sangat dikenal oleh wookie. Taemin, Lee Taemin. Yeoja kecil dan juga imut itu adalah sepupu wookie.

"Min-ah…. Wae? Kenapa datang-datang sudah teriak-teriak seperti itu."

Taemin yang baru saja memasuki kamar eonninya ini hanya tercengang melihat suasana kamar ungu yang biasanya rapi itu kini berantakan seperti kapal pecah. "Eon sedang apa? Mau perang ya?" tanyanya polos. Taemin pun duduk di atas tempat tidur yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dengan beberapa boneka yang semakin membuat ranjang itu terlohat sempit.

"New:r eon mau perang ke Jeju." Jawab wookie santai. Sedangkan Taemin hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung dengan jawaban eonninya itu.

"Jeju? Apa di pulau Jeju sedang ada perang?" tanyanya lagi. Diletakkan jari telunjuknya dibawah dagunya yang runcing. Memasang pose berfikir yang membuatnya semakin imut.

Wookie hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar ucapan yang terucap polos dari adik sepupunya itu. Di letakkannya beberapa pakaian yang tadi sudah dipilihnya di dalam koper yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Dan kemudian beralih duduk disamping Taemin yang masih saja memasang tampang polos tanpa dosanya.

"Babbo yeoja!" Wookie mengacak rambut panjang Taemin. Dan membuat Taemin memajukan bibirnya. Dia hanya kesal, namun tidak berani melawan perbuatan wookie padanya.

"Eonnie~~~" cicitnya dengan suara manjanya. Wookie menatap sebuah buku bersampul biru dan merah milik Taemin.

"Mau minta bantuan eonnie mengerjakan tugasmu ya?" Tanya wookie.

Taemin hanya menepuk pelan dahinya begitu wookie mengingatkan tentang maksud dan tujuannya dating menemui wookie. Dia hanya mengangguk semangat saat wookie mengambil buku dari tangan taemin dan membukanya.

"Halaman berapa?" Tanya Wookie lagi.

"Halaman 20 eonnie." Jawabnya singkat. Kemudian dua yeoja imut dan manis itu pun sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka. Sampai akhirnya taemin bosan dan membiarkan wookie mengerjakan tugasnya sedang dia malah asyik-asyikan tidur di ranjang wookie. Dia sudah terlalu bosan melihat buku itu setiap harinya. Jadi biarlah wookie mengerjakan soal-soal yang membuatnya muak.

Mata kucingnya menangkap koper wookie. Bukankah itu yang tadi membuatnya bertanya begitu sampai di kamar wookie. Wookie sedang mempersiapkan beberapa pakaian yang sepertinya akan dibawanya ke Jeju. Jeju?

Taemin bangkit dari tidurnya. Dan mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur wookie sembari memeluk boneka Winnie the pooh milik wookie yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan tubuhnya jika sedang duduk seperti itu.

"Eonnie... untuk apa ke pulau jeju?" Tanya Taemin sembari menatap wookie yang duduk di meja belajarnya. Mengerjakan tugas taemin.

"Teman eonnie mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya disana." Jawab wookie tanpa menatap taemin. Sepertinya dia lebih tertarik dengan soal-soal yang membuat Taemin muak.

"Wah…. Pasti teman eonnie orang kaya. Sampai-sampai ulang tahun saja di adakan disana." Ucap taemin seraya menidurkan kembali dirinya diranjang wookie dan menatap langit-langit kamar bernuansa ungu tersebut.

"Ne. Sungmin eonnie memang berasal dari keluarga berada. Tapi dia tidak akan menghabiskan uang orang tuanya hanya untuk ulang tahun, min-ah." Ujar wookie. Kemudian dia beralih tidur disamping Taemin setelah menyelesaikan tugas sekolah taemin.

"Lalu? Siapa yang membiayai pesta ulang tahunnya?" Tanya Taemin lagi masih menatap kearah langit-langit kamar wookie.

"Namjachingunya yang memberi surprise untuk ulang tahunnya."  
"Mwo? Namjachingunya? Di pulau jeju? Surprise? Omo…" Taemin berteriak heboh mendengar penuturan wookie. Dia mendudukkan dirinya. "Namjachingunya eonnie?" Ulang Taemin seolah tidak percaya menatap kearah wookie.

Wookie hanya mengernyit heran seraya menutup telinganya yang bisa saja tiba-tiba tuli mendengar teriakan heboh sepupunya itu. "Ne. Waeyo? Kenapa harus seheboh itu, hah?" ujar wookie kesal.

Taemin kembali menidurkan dirinya disamping wookie. Memeluk Winnie the poohnya semakin erat. "Pasti namjachingunya sangat kaya kan? Dan pasti juga sangat mencintai yeojachingunya itu, Hah…. Beruntung sekali yeoja itu. Aku jadi ingin segara punya pacar. Seperti teman eonnie itu." Kata taemin panjang lebar. Matanya masih menatap ke langit-langit kamar wookie. Membayangkan andai dia punya namjachingu seperti teman wookie itu. Pasti hidupnya akan sangat bahagia.

Wookie hanya terkikik geli mendengar penuturan dari Taemin. "Kau masih kecil min-ah. Luluskan dulu sekolahmu baru boleh punya pacar."

"Ne. Aku pasti lulus kalau eonnie terus mengerjakan tugasku." Kata taemin santai yang dibalas dengusan oleh wookie. "Bagaimana dengan eonnie? Apa eonnie punya pacar?" sambungnya lagi. Ucapan polos dan tak berdosa dari Taemin malah membuat wookie tersedak liurnya sendiri. Hingga membuatnya mendudukkan dirinya. Dibantu taemin yang mengelus punggung wookie.

"Wae? Kenapa harus seheboh itu reaksi eonnie?" kali ini gantian taemin yang mencibir tingkah kelewat heboh wookie. Senjata makan tuan kan?

Wookie hanya mengelus dadanya yang terasa masih seikit sesak akibat tersedak tadi.

"Eonnie... siapa pacar eonni? Atau jangan-jangan eonnie belum punya pacar ya?"

Bingo! Tebakan Taemin tepat sasaran. Membuat wookie kembali mendengus kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau eonnie belum punya pacar, hah?" ucap wookie sewot.

"kekekekeke... jadi benar eonnie belum punya pacar? Aiigooo... sayang sekali. Yeoja semanis eonnie dianggurkan begitu saja oleh namja-namja diluaran sana. Ckckckc..." taemin geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapannya yang terkesan mendramatisir itu.

Wookie hanya memajukan bibir mungilnya mendengar penuturan taemin yang sebenarnya menyindir itu. Diliriknya taemin yang masih asyik memandang ke arah langit-langit kamranya dengan senyuman yang susah di artikan. Pasti yeoja mungil itu tengah memikirkan yang iya-iya.

"Hah... Andai yesung oppa seperti Kyuhyun." Batinnya.

.

.

.

"Wookie-ah..."

Seorang yeoja imut dengan rambut hitam panjangnya dan mata kelincinya langsung menubruk tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya. Sosok yeoja yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya dan juga yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng itu.

"Wookie-ah... bogoshipoyo!" ucapnya lagi.

Yeoja yang dipeluknya erat –Wookie- hanya tersenyum seraya membalas pelukan dari yeoja kelinci itu.

"Nado minnie eonnie." Balas wookie.

"Wah, kau semakin imut saja!" Kata minie seraya mencubit gemas pipi wookie.

"eonnie... appo..." rengeknya manja. Tanpa disadari ada dua pasang mata namja tampan yang melihat kesal ke arah dua yeoja yang tengah melepas rindu itu.

"Ehem...ehem..." deheman keras terdengar keluar dari namja jangkung dengan kulit pucatnya dan rambut ikal kecoklatannya. Namja tampan yang berdiri disisi kiri yeoja yang wookie sebut minnie.

"Ehem...ehem..." begitu pun dengan namja tampan berkepala besar *Plaaakkkk* yang berdiri di sisi kanan Wookie. Namja yang ini jelas saja tidak asing lagi. Dia lah yesung yang mengajak wookie pergi ke pulau jeju.

Dan namja jangkung yang tampan disebelah sungmin, tentu saja namjachingunya. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang kemarin menjadi topik pembahasan antara Taemin dan Wookie.

Ngomong-ngomong pulau Jeju, apakah kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana Wookie bisa sampai di pulau Jeju. Ingat kan percakapan Leeteuk dan Kangin? Bukankah Kangin bersikeras melarang Wookie pergi? tapi kenapa sekarang Wookie malah sudah berada di pulau Jeju? Tidak! Jawabannya bukan karena Yesung yang melarikan Wookie secara diam-diam atau malah Wookie yang pergi secara diam-diam. Tapi ini karena _pure_ Kangin yang mengijinkan Wookie pergi, dengan berat hati sepertinya.

Kenapa? Kenapa Kangin mengijinkan? Tentu saja jawabannya karena dia kalah taruhan dengan Yesung. Setelah percakapan antara Leeteuk dan Kangin malam itu, Wookie mengabarkan pada Yesung bahwa Kangin tidak mengijinkannya pergi. Kemudian, sore harinya Yesung malah datang dengan yakinnya kerumah Wookie khusus bertemu dengan Kangin. Dia datang untuk meminta izin membawa Wookie secara langsung pada Kangin. Dan dengan PD-nya pula, Kangin menantang Yesung untuk bermain game. Jawabannya, tentu saja Yesung yang menang. Mengingat Kangin baru 2 minggu ini menekuni game itu. Sedangkan Yesung? Tidak perlu dijawabkan?

"Kalian ini, kalau sudah bertemu, pasti lupa keadaan." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memeluk pinggang Sungmin possesive.

"Akh, eonnie saengil chukkae hamnida!" Ucap Wookie riang seraya menyodorkan kotak sedang berwarna cream kepada Sungmin.

"Woahh... Wookie-ah gomawo..." Mata kelinci Sungmin berbinar cerah begitu mendapat kado dari dongsaeng yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Dengan kasar Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang betah bertengger di pnggang rampingnya. Kemudian beralih memeluk Wookie lagi. Dan itu berbuah dengusan kesal dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membawa Wookie kemari, _hyung_? Apa kalian pacaran lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung dan membiarkan dua yeoja imut itu asyik dengan dunia mereka.

"Tentu saja aku membawanya karena kecerdasanku." Jawabnya PD seraya meletakkan tangannya di dalam kantong celanyanya. Membuatya semakin cool, apalagi ditambah kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar jawaban Yesung yang menurutnya aneh.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Yang penting dia sekarang ada disini bersama kita." Sambungnya acuh.

"Baiklah _hyung_, berhubung siwon _hyung_ dan Kibum _nonna_ sedang diperjalanan menuju kemari, kita akan mulai membagi kamar. Karena disini ada 4 kamar, jadi aku dan sungmn akan tidur satu kamar, lalu kau dan Wookie tidur sekamar, biar Siwon _hyung_ dan kibum _nonna_ tidur sekamar." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya mulai melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Sekarang, yewook dan kyumin sudah berada di villa keluarga Kyuhyun yang berada di pulau Jeju. Sejam yang lalu mereka sampai.

.

.

.

_Ckleekkkk_

Wookie mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Dan terlihat dengan jelas seorang namja tampan yang selalu membuatnya berdebar, tengah mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang masih basah karena baru saja selesai mandi. Yesung, hanya menggunakan celana training abu-abunya dan dipadukan dengan kaos putih tipis. Air yang turun membasahi dagunya membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi. Dimata wookie pastinya.

Melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah dilihatnya membuat Wookie gugup. Dikerjapkan mata imutnya berkali-kali, ditariknya nafasnya yang mulai tersengal, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas ke arah lain. Dikibaskannya tangan mungilnya ke daerah wajahnya. Bukankah AC dikamar ini menyala, tapi kenapa di dalam sini terasa panas.

Disisirnya lagi rambut coklatnya yang panjang. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa gugupnya. Yesung yang melihat tingkah aneh Wookie tersenyum. Kemudian didekatinya wookie yang berpura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat wookie bangkit dari duduknya, dengan cekatan Yesung menarik tangannya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"mau keman hm?" tanya Yesung santai. Semakin dieratkannya pelukannya di pinggang ramping wookie. Mulai meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Ryeowook.

"Aku mau keluar oppa. Harus membantu sungmin eonie memasak untuk makan malam kita." Kata wookie. Digerakkannya tubuhnya dalam pelukan yesung. Dia takut kalau tiba-tiba sungmin masuk dan mendapati kelakuan mereka yang tidak senonoh. #plaaakkkk

Seolah tuli, yesung malah semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher wookie. Dan semakin membuat wookie gelisah.

"Oppaaah..." desahnya saat yesung mulai lancang menjilat lehernya. Dari tadi dia berusaha melepas genggamman tangan yesung di pinggangnya, tapi semua percuma saja. Sepertinya yesung mendapat kekuatan ekstra yang entah dari mana. Bukankah yesung selalu punya kekuatan setiap didekat wookie?

Sreettt...

Dibaliknya tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook terus saja mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Seringai semakin tercetak dibibr kisssable yesung.

"Wae? Hm..." goda yesung tepat di depan bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng polos. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Rasanya tubuhnya kaku begitu matanya menatap tepat ke mata sabit itu. Karena mendapat izin wookie –menurut yesung- dia memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba menempelkan bibir kissablenya ke bibir tipis wookie. Entah kenapa setiap melihat wookie gugup seperti ini, semakin membuatnya tak ingin berhenti.

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, sampai...

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"wookie-ah... kau di dalam? Sudah selesai belum? Katanya mau menemani eonnie beli bahan untuk amkan malam?" suara yang sama-sama yewook kenal menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Keduanya tersentak begitu sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar yewook dengan sesuka hatinya. Tapi, sungmin kan tidak salah? Memangnya dia tau kalau yewook sedang 'ehem...' di dalam.

Wokie sontak memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi yesung. Yesung hanya mendengus kesal saat keinginannya yang tinggal sedikit lagi itu rusak karena sungmin. Ryeowook berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. "ne eonnie. Aku sudah siap. Kajja, kita pergi." ucap wookie dengan santainya. Siapa yang tau kalau dalam hati dia sangat lega walau kegugupan itu masih jelas mendominasi pikirannya.

Yesung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasurnya. Yups... dikamar itu ada dua kasur yang masing-masing ukurannya tidak besar dan juga tidak kecil. Dia mengacak rambutnya yang memang belum disisirnya, dan membuat semakin berantakan. _#tapi tetep ganteng kok appa_

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir 1 jam minwook pergi dan belum juga kembali. Yekyu yang bosan menunggu kekasih mereka, ehem... ralat, kyuhyun yang menunggu kekasihnya dan yesung yang menunggu mantan kekasihnya menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain game. Pasangan Kibum dan Siwon yang baru tiba stetengah jam yang lalu memutuskan utnuk bergabung dengan yekyu. Kibum pun menyiapkan minuman dingin untuk para namja tampan di ruang tenagh villa tersebut.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

Belum sempat Kibum menaruh kembali nampannya ke dapur, suara ketukan pintu dari arah depan membuat Kibum mengurungkan niatnya untuk kedapur dan beralih ke pintu depan.

"anyeong..." sapa seorang namja tampan dengan ramahnya. Disampingnya berdiri yeoja cantik dan imut.

"Donghae... henry masuklah..." Ujar Kibum ramah. Donghae dan henry adalah saudara sepupu Sungmin. Henry adalah yeodongsaengnya Donghae. Walau mereka saudara tiri, tapi hubungan mereka cukup dekat.

"Yesung oppa..." teriak henry riang begitu melihat namja tampan yang sedang asyik bermain game bersama Kyuhyun. Henry berlari dan langsung memeluk leher Yesung.

"Yak... henry lepaskan oppa. Nanti oppa bisa kalah dari evil ini." Ujar yesung kesal. Sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah manja Henry pada Yesung. Siapa yang tidak tau kalau Henry menyukai namja berkepala besar itu sejak pertama kali kyuhyun memperkenalkannya dengan yesung di rumah sungmin.

"Oppa... Henly merindukanmu..." katanya dengan manja.

"kami pulang..." bersamaan dengan itu terlihat dua yeoja mungil yang sama-sama manis dan imut baru saja masuk dari pintu depan dengan barang belanjaan mereka. Ryeowook langsung menatap nanar ke arah yesung dan seorang yeoja berpipi tembem itu. Yeoja imut itu tengah bergelut manja di lengan kekar yesung. Dan parahnya, yesung hanya diam menanggapi tingkah henry. Bahkan seperti tidak peduli, sekalipun ryeowook terus melihat ke arahnya. Entah yesung memang tidak tau, atau memang tidak mau tau?

Dengan cekatan diambilnya kantong belanjaan yang da di tangan sungmin dan membawanya ke dapur. Karena buru-buru sampai tak melihat kalau ada namja tampan yang tengah meneguk air dinginnya, dan tanpa dosa ryeowook menabraknya dan membuat nmaja tadi hampir tersedak.

"Yak..." dia hampir saja mengeluarkan kemarahannya kalau saja tidak melihat ke mata coklat madu ryeowook yang indah –menurutnya-.

"Akh... mianhee..." ucap Ryeowook dan segera membersihkan baju namja yang kita ketahui adalah Donghae yang basah karena air minumnya tupah akibat ulah Ryeowook.

_Degg..._

Jantung Donghae berdegup cepat begitu tangan mungil Ryeowook menyentuhnya. Tanpa sadar senyuman manis tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Aku merasakannya... aku merasakan detakan jantung yang tidak normal lagi. Dan itu karena yeoja manis yang baru kutemui ini..." ucapnya dalam hati.

_Cinta pada pandangan pertamakah?_

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_Anyeong... *lambai tangan bareng MinWook_

_Mianhee baru bisa up date, lamay ya? Udah lama aneh pula lagi. # Pundung_

_Gak nyangka ya banyak yang review. Aku seneng banget. Gomawo...gomawooo... #bow_

_sekarang saatnya balas review :_

**RirinYeWooKyuMin :Yeye masih cinta ma wookie gk ya? ikuti FF ini terus ne. gomawo udah review. jangan lupa review lagi ne ^^**

**yewook shipper : gomawo chingu :D**

**Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook : banyak bgt saeng reviewnya. tapi makasih ya. ini no hp unnie 087868951914. mian gk bisa sms. baru OL hari ini. jngan lupa review lagi ya. ^^**

**choi rae rim: huah... nama kita mirip chingu. kenapa yewook berpisah ya? mau tau? pantengin ff ini terus ne. #plakkk**

**gomawo udah review ^^**

**wooky : udah dilanjut ni. jangan lupa review ^^**

**Princess kyumin : ho'oh... yeye emang pervert. hehehe **

**udah dilanjut nih. jangan lupa review ya. ^^ gomawo**

**Wookismine : kenapa putus? aku juga egk tau. #plaaakkkk**

**gomawo 4 review. udah di lanjut nih. jgn lupa review lagi yah. ^^**

**Redpurplewine: emang yesung aneh tuh! #plaakkkk**

**gomawo udah review. review lagi yah ^^**

**yewook90: udah up date nih. tenag aja kalo yesung mainin wookie kita botakin kepala besarnya. #plaakkk**

**gomawo udah review. review lagi yah... ^^**

**yewook love: wkwkwkw chingu tau aja kayak sinetron nih FF. tapi egk akan kyk gto ju kok. tapi menjurus sih iya. #plaaakkkk**

**gomawo udah review. review lagi yah. ^^**

**LovelyRedPurpleYR : mianhe up date lama. tapi jgn lupa review lgi ya. gomawo ^^**

**cl0uds0mnia : Gomawo pujiannya. jadi malu-malu heebum nih. #preetttt**

**udah lanjut nih. mian lama. jangan lupa review lagi yah ^^**

**hwang hee yeon: salam kenal juga. gomawo udah review. udah up date nih. jangan lupa review lagi yah ^^**

**Fuyu no Sakura: udah dilanjut nih. Gomawo ^^**

**Woonwook: maaf lama up date. kenapa mereka putus? rahasia. #diceburin ke kolam**

**gomawo udah review. ^^**

**Purlpe Addict: Gomawo. udah lanjut nih. ^^ review lagi yah...**

**Nuryewookie: kenapa mantan? karena udah putus. #plakkk**

**udah lanjut nih. gomawo ^^**

**Mayangclouds: iya kenapa yah? aku juga penasaran?plaakk**

**gomawo, jgn lupa review lagi yah ^^**

**TaoRis Shipper: gomawo udah review dan ngingetin typo. chap 2 ini ada typo gk? #plaaakkk**

**review lagi yah ^^**

**viiaRyeosom: hahaha chapter 2 nya biasa aja. #author abal Gomawo udah review. review lagi yah... ^^**

**Memey Clouds : kenapa putus? rahasia. #plaakkk **

**gomawo. jgn lupa review di chap 2 yah ^^**

**QueenDeeBeauty: udah dilanjut nih. penasaran? terus baca FF ini yah. #maksa**

**gomawo ^^. review lagi yah...**

**AnakYeWook: *hug balik* gomawo udah review. aku juga suka yesung yang mesum. #plaaakkk di pulau jeju? ada apa ya? review lagi yah ^^**

**Lya Clouds: udah dilanjut nih. kenapa putus? tanya yewook deh. #PLaaakkk Gomawo udah review. review lagi yah... ^^**

**ryeofha2125: udah lanjut nih. jangan lupa review lagi yah , gomawo^^**

**kimryeowii :emang si yesung mesum kalo sama wookie. kenapa putus? tanya yewook deh. #Plaaakkk**

**gomawo. jangan lupa review lagi yah ^^**

**choi Ryeosomnia: udah lanjut nih, gomawo ^^**

**park sansan: hahaha ini juga inspirasinya dari temen aku. gomawo udah review. mian buat typonya. masih amatir. hehehehe ^^**

**review lagi yah...**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Who I Am For You?

Chapter : 3

Cast : Yewook, Kyumin, Sibum and other.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : GS, typo, aneh, cerita pasaran, DLL

Disc : They are belong to God, SMent, and themselves. But this fic and Donghae is mine. #Plaakk

.

.

.

If you don't like, Don't read!

Happy Reading...^^

.

.

.

_Bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang pernah kau cintai dan masih kau cintai hingga saat ini, bermesraan dengan orang lain di depan matamu?_

_Bahkan kau –sepertinya- tidak di anggap ada olehnya. Apa iya kau masih berhak untuk marah? Atau cemburu padanya?_

_Bukankah mencintai itu hal yang menyakitkan?_

.

.

.

Prook...prook...Prook...

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar di halaman belakang villa milik Kyuyhun yang cukup luas itu. Sungmin baru saja meniup lilin ulang tahunnya setelah diiringi lagu selamat ulang tahun oleh teman-teman dan juga Kyuhyun, kekasihnya. Yeoja manis bermata indah itu tengah memberikan potongan kue pertamanya untuk Kyuhyun. Namja yang dicintanya dan sudah berada disampingnya hampir 1 tahun ini.

"Aaaa..." ucap Sungmin memberi arahan agar Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun pun dengan senang hati menerima suapan penuh cinta dari sang "Bunny Ming".

"Gomawo..." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Kemudian mencium sayang kening Sungmin. Setelahnya melumat mesra bibir M nan seksi itu. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana bersorak heboh melihat kemesraan kyumin. Tidak terkecuali untuk yeoja berpipi chubby, Henry.

"Oppa... Popo..." Henry yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja dilengan Yesung, memajukan bibir tebalnya pada namja bersuara emas itu. Tepat di depan wajah Yesung.

Ryeowook yang juga berdiri disamping kanan Yesung, tentu saja mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan Henry barusan. Ada rasa sekit yang mulai menjalar dalam hatinya. Walau Yesung tidak menuruti permintaan konyol Henry, tapi melihat betapa manisnya perlakuan Yesung ke Henry membuat yeoja manis itu cemberut. Dimajukannya bibirnya dan pipinya yang dikembungkannya. Bukan seperti orang ngambek kebanyakkan, tapi tampangnya itu malah terlihat imut.

**-Ryeowook Pov-**

Babbo yeoja! Kenapa denganmu? Tidak suka, eoh? Atau tidak ikhlas?

Hah... tentu saja aku tidak suka. Aku tidak Ikhlas. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku masih menyukai Yesung oppa. Tentu saja aku tidak suka melihat Henry terus bergelayut menja dengan Yesung oppa. San kenapa Yesung harus memperlakukan Henry semanis itu? Hampir sama dengan yang dia lakukan terhadapku.

Aku bukannya tidak sadar kalau aku ini hanya mantan kekasihnya. Lalu? Kenapa? Bukankah aku punya hak untuk merasa cemburu? Cemburu?

"Naughty yeoja. Kau ini masih kecil Henly-ah... mana boleh bilang seperti itu." Yesung oppa tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Henry.

Henry hanya menggembungkan pipi chubbynya. Dan membuatnya semakin bertambah imut. Bukankah, Yesung oppa juga sering seperti itu padaku?

"Yak... Oppa! Aku ini sudah besar. Aku sudah masuk universitas tahun ini." Henry merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Yesung oppa. Dan lagi-lagi Yesung oppa hanya tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Apa-apaan ini? Dasar namja babo. Ingin rasanya kupukul kepala besarnya itu. Dimana matanya? Apa dia tidak melihatku sedari tadi? Sebegitu pentingkah henry sampai mengabaikanku? Bukankah dia yang mengajakku kesini? Kenapa sekarang aku malah diacuhkan?

Hah... aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Mata dan kepalaku rasanya sama-sama memanas. Ku arahkan pandanganku kesekililing. Sibum couple sedang nyantai di kursi kayu panjang yang memang ada ditaman belakang villa Kyuhyun. Kulihat Siwon oppa sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis untuk Kibum. Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Karena jelas terlihat Siwon oppa yang sedang memegang gitarnya, mengalunkan lagu yang memang terdengar samar, karena jarakku dengan mereka cukup jauh. Kibum hanya tersenyum seraya sesekali menimpali Siwon oppa, ikut bernyanyi bersama. Romantis! Benar-benar pasangan serasi.

Dan Kyumin couple? Mereka sedang asyik menikmati Coklat panas, seraya berbagi selimut dan berbagi earphone juga. Sepertina mereka tengah mendengarkan lagu dari I-pod Kyuhyun. Kepala Sungmin eonnie menyandar di dada Kyuhyun, mengingat posisi duduk mereka adalah Kyuhyun dibelakang Sungmin Eonnie dan memeluknya possesive. Melilitkan selimut yang lumayan besar untuk tubuh mereka berdua. Ternyata kyuhyun itu orang yang romantis. Aku tidak menyangka. Aku fikir dia hanya punya sifat evil saja.

Aku benar-benar merasa sendirian di keramaian orang seperti ini. melihat semua bermesraan, aku jadi sedikit iri. Terbesit dalam hatiku penyesalan datang ke pulau jeju. Harusnya aku tidak ikut kalau aku tau akan seperti ini akhirnya.

.

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

Ryeowook memutuskan meninggalkan couple-couple yang tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Dia benar-benar merasa kesepian ditengah keramaian seperti ini. dan merasa panas ditengah tiupan angin malam karena terus-terusan menyaksikan kemesraan Yesung dan Henry. Lihatlah... Henry dengan perhatiannya menyuapkan cake ke dalam mulut Yesung. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tanpa penolakan dari Yesung. -_-"

Dilangkahkan kakinya kesebuah ayunan yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat Sibum. Didudukkannya dirinya dan mulai menggoyangkn ayunannya secara perlahan.

Tess...tess...

Entah disadarinya atau tidak cairan bening keluar dari sudut mata caramelnya. Seolah acuh, dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam yang gelap. Hanya ada beberapa bintang yang bersinar cerah dengan bulan yang sedikit tertutupi awan. Hingga sinarnya tidak memancar dengan sempurna.

"Bintangnya cuma sedikit." Ucapnya lirih, hanya pada dirinya sendiri. Digerakkan tangan mungilnya ke atas langit. Kesalah satu bintang yang paling terang, namun hanya sendirian.

"Kasian kau sendirian. Biar kupindahkan, ne!" Digenggamnya bintang tersebut dan kemudian tangan mungilnya bergerak, seolah-olah memindahkan bintang yang sudah digenggamnya.

Tapi kemudian dia menunduk dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Mianhe... aku tidak bisa." Sesalnya. Seolah dia benar-benar meminta maaf pada bintang yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya tadi.

"ahhahhh...ahaa...haa..." samar-samar didengarnya tawa renyah dari suara baritone yang sangat dikenalnya. Matanya memanas lagi saat menemukan Yesung tertawa lepas bersama Henry. Entah apa yang dilakukan Henry, sampai Yesung tertawa lepas seperti itu. Lama rasanya dia tidak melihat Yesung yang seperti itu.

Ditatapnya lagi bintang terang tadi. Bintang tadi terus berkedip-kedip seolah menghibur kegalauan hati Ryeowook.

"Kau..." Digenggamnya lagi bintang yang berukuran kecil dan sulit digenggam itu. "Seperti Yesung oppa. Sepertinya dekat, namun kenyataannya sangat jauh. Sepertinya di epan mata, namun sulit digenggam." Kembali tangan mungil itu menggenggam udara kosong.

.

.

.

Tanpa diketahui wookie, sepasang mata elang terus mentapa tingkah wookie yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Tangn mungilnya yang mencoba menggapai langit, dan bibir tipisnya yang terus-terusan bergerak-gerak tak tentu seperti tengah membaca mantra. Mantar yang menurut Donghae sudah menghipnotisnya.

Sesekali bibir tipisnya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut wookie. Tapi kemudian, dahinya mengernyit bingung. Dipicingkan matanya untuk menajamkan penglihatannya pada sosok yeoja mungil nan manis yang sejak kemarin terus berkeliaran di pikirannya.

Sejak kejadian didapur kemarin dan membuat jantung Donghae hampir copot karena terpesona pada wookie *lebaiii* malam harinya Sungmin resmi memperkenalkan Donghae dan Henry pada wookie. Kenapa hanya Wookie? Karena memang hanya Wookie lah yang tidak mengenal Donghae dan Henry.

Donghae melihat dengan pasti cairan bening yang keluar dari mata indah yang mampu memenjarakannya dalam pesona. Ryeowook menangis?

Diambilnya cake coklat manis yang tersedia di atas meja didekat dia berdiri. Setelah memantapkan hatinya untuk mendatangi Ryeowook.

.

.

.

_I can't be if it's not you..._

_I can't be without you..._

_It's okay if i'm hurt for a day, and year like this..._

_It's fine even if my heart's hurt..._

_Yes because, i'm just in love with you..._

_(It has to be you, Yesung Super Junior –english translete- )_

Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Entah kenapa lagi-lagi hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Beruntungnya dia hanyasendirian disini, hingga tak perlu malu dan tak perlu bingung untuk pertanyaan yang mungkin datang, seperti _"kenapa kau menangis wookie?"_

_Niga animyeon andwae..._

_Neo eobsin nan andwae..._

_Na ireoke haru han dareul tto inyeoneul..._

Bibir tipisnya mulai menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Digoyangkan lagi ayunan yang tadi sempat terhenti. Disandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ayunan tersebut. Dipejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang sedari tadi menerpa kulit putihnya. Dan menerbangkan helaian rambut coklatnya.

_Na apado joha..._

_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan..._

_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanika..._

Kembali buliran bening air mata lolos dari sudut matanya. Mengalir ke pipi tiruanya. Lagu yang dinyanyikannya adalah lagu yang tengah mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

"Hah... andai sekarang aku yang berada disampingnya..." gumamnya lirih masih memejamkan matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang sekarang ada disampingmu?"

Sontak Ryeowook membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang berada dekat dengannya. Seorang namja tampan dengan kaos putih dan sweater hitamnya serta celana hitam panjang dengan syal merah dilehernya tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Ditangannya pun terdapat cake cokelat yang sepertinya sangat enak. Dia Benar-benar sangat tampan.

"Donghae oppa!" Ryeowook kaget saat sosok Donghae tiba-tiba ada didepannya. Segera dihapusnya air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa kau butuh teman?" Tnaya donghae tanpa mempedulikan kekagetan ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut, membuat detak jantung Donghae semakin tidak karuan.

"Boleh oppa duduk disitu?" Donghae menunjuk tempat kosong disebelah Ryeowook. Seolah mengerti maksud Donghae, Ryeowook pun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ryeowook menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar donghae muat duduk disebelahnya. Mengingat ayunan itu juga tidak terlalu besar.

"Ini untukmu." Donghae menyerahkan cake cokelat yang tadi dibawanya. Wookie mengernyit heran walau tetap menerimanya.

"Makanan manis bagus untuk orang yang sedang bersedih. Begitu kata teman oppa." Ucap Donghae seraya tersenyum manis dan membuatnya semakin tampan. *Dan aku semakin jatuh cinta* *plaaaaaaaaaakkkkk*

"Gomawo oppa! Tapi aku sedang tidak bersedih!" Ujar Ryeowook mengelak. Dimakannya cake pemberian donghae. "Ini sangat enak." Lanjutnya.

"Akh.. Ne oppa salah. Wookie memang tidak bersedih. Tapi Wookie menangis." Ucap donghae dengan polosnya.

"Oppaaaa..." Wookie merengek manja. Ada rasa malu menjalar dalam dirinya karena tertangkap basah berbohong. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, menutupi semburat merah yang mungkin kini sudah menghiasi pipinya.

Donghae yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Ryeowook, hanya trersenyum manis. Dibelainya rambut panjang Ryeowook. Enath mendapat keberanian dari mana, tapi sejujurnya dia sangat gugup dan nervous melakukan hal itu pada Wookie. Apalagi Ryeowook pun tidak menolak perbuatannya sama sekali.

"Kenapa menangis, hm?" tanya Donghae lagi. Dililitkannya syal merah yang tadi bertengger indah dilehernya, menjadi dililit dileher jenjang Ryeowook.

_Deg...deg...deg..._

Tanpa sadar Donghae malah mempertipis jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ryeowook hanya terpaku saat donghae dengan lancangnya melilitkan syal merahnya dileher wookie. Disibakkannya rambut wookie yang sempat terlilit syal. Wookie benar-benar terlihat sangat manis dengan syal itu. "Udara sangat dingin. Nanti kau bisa demam, Wookie." Katanya dengan sangat lembut. Sangat terdengar kekhawatiran yang sangat dari suara Donghae.

_Deg..._

Setelah siap dengan aktifitasnya, Dongahe menatap Ryeowook. Dan ryeowook pun menatap dalam mata elang Donghae. Meraka bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

Ryeowook merasa sangat gugup berada sedekat itu dengan namja tampan yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Iya... diakuinya bahwa donghae sangat tampan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia seperti ini pada namja lain selain Yesung. Dan entah kenapa juga, Wookie merasa tidak takut sama sekali dengan Donghae. Dia yakin bahwa Donghae adalah namja baik-baik. Begitu lah kata hatinya.

Donghae pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Dari jarak sedekat itu, wookie bahkan terlihat jauh lebih manis. Mata coklatnya yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung, serta bibir tipis semerah strawberry.

"Oppa..." cicit ryeowook saat Donghae semakin memajukan tubuhnya hingga hampir menghimpit tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

_srrreeetttttt _

"Ada cokelat dipipimu. Kau ini makan seperti anak kecil saja." Donghae mengacak gemas rambut Ryeowook setelah membelai, ehm ralat –membersihkan- pipi Ryeowook yang terkena noda cokelat dari cake yang dimakannya tadi.

Ryeowook hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya dan nafasnya yang mulai tak beraturan karena ulah Donghae.

"Ehm...Go...Gomawo oppa."

Donghae hanya tersenyum seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. _"Hampir saja. Dasar babo donghae. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"_batinnya frustasi.

"Ayo kita masuk. Ini sudah larut." Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang tersentak kaget karena tadi sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Donghae. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju villa. Senyum manis jelas terlihat dari wajah Donghae. Sedangkan Ryeowook, malah berkutat dengan fikirannya yang mulai aneh.

.

_Tidak akan ada yang tau, seberapa besar kita menyayangi seseorang sebelum kita merasa sakit karena dirinya. Dan saat kita tersadar akan rasa itu, apalagi yang kita lakukan selain mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. _

_Jangan membuatnya menunggu, kalau tidak mau dia merasa jenuh. _

_Jangan mengulur waktu, kalau tidak mau dia berlalu. _

Sepasang mata sabit dengan wajah datarnya memandang tidak suka ke arah Donghae dan Ryeowook. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat sang namja tengah mendekatkan wajahnya pada yeoja manis itu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Yeoja itu hanya diam saat si namja menciumnya. Itulah yang dilihatnya, dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa tau yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Suara baritone itu terdengar datar. Ryeowook menoleh kesumber suara. Yesung baru saja keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Karena kedatangan Donghae dan henry, akhirnya kamar tidur dirombak. Yesung yang awalnya sekamar dengan Wookie, akhirnya menjadi sekamar dengan Siwon. Ryeowook dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun bersama Donghae dan Henry dengan Sungmin.

Yesung berjalan kearah Ryeowook yang masih mematung didepan pintu kamarnya. Tangannya hampir membuka knop pintu kalau saja Yesung tidak mencengkram tangannya, dan membawanya menjauh menuju dapur yang memang sudah gelap.

"Oppa! Lepas! Appo..." rengek Ryeowook. Yesung mengunci tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya yang berada disisi kepala Ryeowook. Mata sabitnya menatap tajam ke arah Ryeowook.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Yesung lagi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku mengantuk. Mau tidur. Bukankah besok kita akan kembali ke Seoul? Jadi biarkan aku istirahat." Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan Yesung. Dia kembali melangkah namun Yesung mencekalnya lagi.

"Karena bermesraan dengan Donghae, membuatmu lelah? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya lagi, sinis.

Ryeowook merasa terpojok dengan ucapan Yesung. Terdengar menuduh dan seolah mengkambing hitamkannya. Jika dipikir dengan logika, Ryeowook berhak untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan yesung. Bukankah hal itu sudah termasuk dalam privacy-nya? Lalu yesung? Dia bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak tau tentang Ryeowook. Ingat itu Kim Yesung!

"Wae? Aku bahkan tidak mengurusi kemesraan Oppa dengan Henry. Kenapa oppa ikut campur urusanku?" Sekarang, gantian Ryeowook yang sinis kepada Yesung. Sebenarnya dalam hati, Ryeowook sangat sedih mendengar ucapan Yesung. Itu cukup menyakiti hatinya.

"Tapi oppa dan Henry tidak berciuman!" ujar Yesung lagi. Masih terdengar seperti menuduh.

"Berciuman?" Ryeowook mengernyit heran. Yesung melepas syal yang mlilit dilihir Ryeowook. Syal merah pemberian Donghae. Melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Bukankah Donghae tadi menciummu? Tepat disini." Yesung langsung menyambar tengkuk Ryeowook. Melumat bibir tipis yang terasa begitu dingin.

Ryeowook kaget dan langsung memberontak. Dia tidak suka cara Yesung yang lagi-lagi berbuat sesuka hatinya, dan kali ini terkesan memkasa dan sedikit kasar. Dipukulnya berkali-kali dada yesung, namun bukannya membuat Yesung melepas pagutannya, malah semakin memojokkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dinding. Tangan Ryeowook pun digenggamnya kuat agar dia berhenti memberontak.

Seketika air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Wookie, dan mulai membentuk aliran menuju pipi tirusnya. Kenapa Yesung selalu menyakitinya seperti ini?

Deru nafas keduanya memburu. Rasa sakit seketika menyeruak dalam hati yesung begitu melihat air mata Wookie. Dia sadar dia telah menyakit yeoja imut yang selalu ceria itu. Tapi, rasa kesalnya pada Ryeowook yang besar itulah menimbulkan kemunafikkan dalam dirinya. Bukankah kau sanga egois Kim Yesung? Kau tidak suka Ryeowook disentuh orang lain, tapi kau malah mengabaikannya. Ckckckck

.

.

.

**-Ryeowook Pov-**

3 hari di pulau jeju serasa seperti 3 tahun. Bagaimana tidak? Sebelumnya, aku selalu berfikir kalau akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan berlibur disana bersama Yesung Oppa. Akan menjadi moment paling membahagiakan. Tapi ternyata semua salah. Aku benci harus mengakui kalau aku menyesal berada disana. Selalu melihat kemesraan Yesung oppa dan henry. Malah terakhir sebelum pulang ke Seoul, aku dan Yesung oppa malah bertengkar. Dia menuduhku berciuman dengan Donghae oppa. Dan malah membuatku semakin sakit dengan tingkah dia yang seenaknya.

Bukannya dia yang berjanji akan menjagaku disana? Bukankah dia yang berjanji akan hal itu dengan eomma dan appaku? Tapi bukannya menjagaku, dia malah asyik bermesraan dengan Henry dan mengabaikanku. Bermesraan dengan Henry? Aku jadi ingat apa yang diucapkan Kibum padaku kemarin.

**Flashback**

"Bummie-ah... hm, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Henry dengan Yesung oppa?" tanyaku disela-sela aktifitas kami membereskan barang-barang kami. Entah, kenapa aku sangat ingin tau sedekat apa hubungan Yesung dan Henry. Pertanyaannya itu terus saja berputar dalam otakku. Benar-benar mengganggu.

Kibum berhenti melipat bajunya, kemudian menatap heran kearahku. Seperti mengerti, dia pun tersenyum. Mengeluarkan 'Killer smile'-nya yang membuat Choi 'Perfect' Siwon bertekuk lutut pada yeoja manis pendiam ini.

"Waeyo? Kau cemburu,hm?" tanyanya menggoda. Aku hanya terlihat kikuk ditatap aneh begitu oleh Kibum. "Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa pun. Jadi jangan cemburu." Katanya kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu. Hanya bertanya saja. Kenapa mereka sampai sedekat itu!" kataku mengelak.

Kibum tersenyum menggoda padaku. "Hah... Semua orang tau kalau Henry sangat menyukai Yesung oppa. Bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu." Katanya menjelaskan, maih dengan fokus membereskan pakaiannya.

"6 Bulan yang lalu? Bukankah itu waktu kami putus?" inner ku dalam hati.

"Pertama kali datang ke korea, Henry belum terlalu menguasai bahasa Korea. Bahkan saat dia berbicara, logat mandarin masih kental dalam setiap omongannya. Tapi begitu bertemu Yesung oppa, Henry jadi sangat ingin lancar berbahasa Korea. Dia ingin leluasa berbicar dengan Yesung tanpa ada masalah. Sebulan yang lalu bahkan Henry pernah menyatakan cintanya pada yesung oppa, Tapi apa kau mau tau jawaban yesung oppa?"

Kibum malah balik bertanya ke arahku. Dia seolah ingin membuatku penasaran. Dan apa dia bilang tadi? Henry menyatakan perasaannya? Seberani itukah yeoja chubby itu?

"Ehem...hm... Henry menyatakan cinta pada Yesung oppa? Dan apa jawabannya?" aku penasaran. Jangan-jangan selama ini mereka sudah pacaran. Dan Yesung oppa malah mempermainkan perasaanku. Andwaeeeeeeeeee...

"Tidak ada. Yesung oppa hanya tertawa. Dan bilang, bagaimana bisa aku berpacaran dengan yoedongsaengku sendiri?"

"Yeodongsaeng?" tanyaku heran.

Kibum mengangguk. "Henry hanya di anggap yeodongsaeng oleh Yesung oppa. Kau tau kan kalau Yesung oppa punya Yeodongsaeng di jepang? Dia bilang, Henry mirip dengan Yeodongsaengnya, Key." Jelas Kibum panjang leber.

Entah kenapa ada rasa bahagia dalam hatiku begitu mendengar penuturan Kibum. Itu tandanya Yesung oppa tidak mempunyai rasa apa pun. Tapi... ada perasaan aneh yang juga menjalari pikiranku. Jangan-jangan selama ini aku juga dianggapnya adik.

"Dia hanya mencintaimu,Wookie." Ujar Kibum mengagetkanku dari lamunan. Kutatap heran kearahnya. Dia tersenyum sangat manis. Kenapa dia begitu yakin?

"Bummie... apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau sangat yakin dengan ucapanmu itu?" tanyaku. Aku sendiri yang sering disampingnya tak bisa benar-benar tau isi pikirannya, bagaimana Kibum bisa menyimpulkan hal yang menurutku sangat tidak masuk akal itu?

"Dia memperhatikan henry sama seperti dia memperhatikan Key, Sungmin dan aku. Mungkin kau tidak pernah tau bagaimana dia memperhatikan kami. Itu sangat berbeda saat dia memperhatikanmu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mau mengenalkan seseorang pada sahabat dan keluarganya kalau orang itu tidak spesial untuknya. Kau adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang diperkenalkannya pada kami dan Key." Kibum sudah selesai dengan aktifitasnya. Dia mendatangiku, kemudian membantuku menyiapkan semuanya.

"Key? Tapi aku tidak pernah kenal dengan Key secara langsung, bummie." Jawabku jujur. Memang iya. Aku tidak pernah berkenalan dengan Key secara langsung. Aku hanya tau dia lewat foto. Bahkan sekalipun aku tak pernah mendengar suaranya, walau hanya lewat telpon.

"Yesung selalu menceritakanmu pada Key. Dan dia sangat kenal dirimu dari cerita Yesung. Bahkan natal tahun ini dia ingin menemuimu. Tapi sayang, kau bukan Yeojachingu Yesung oppa lagi."

Aku menunduk sedih. Kenapa kibum harus mengatakan hal itu. Membuatku semakin sadar, seharusnya aku tak menanyakan hubungan Yesung dan Henry padanya. Karena, itu bukan kapasitasku lagi kan?

"Kenapa kalian putus?" tanya Kibum penasaran. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan senyum kecutku. Bagaimana aku bisa jawab pertanyaannya kalau aku sendiri tidak tau jawabannya.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu seraya menarik nafas. Aku memang tidak pernah benar-benar tau.

**Flasback Off**

"Wookie, ayo kita pulang!"

Tiba-tiba yesung Oppa datang dan menarik tanganku. Mengejutkanku dari lamunan tentang dirinya. Sakiiit... dia menarik tanganku dengan kuat.

Sekuat tenaga ku lepas tangannya yang mencengkram kuat tanganku. "Oppa, sakiiit!"

Dia menatapku datar saat mendengar suara ketusku. Bukankah aku masih marah dengannya? Seharuusnya dia tau itu.

Saat ini kami sudah sampai dibandara, di Seoul. Tapi kami sedang menunggu Sungmin eonni dan henry yang sedang ke kamar kecil. Tak lama kemudian mereka –sungmin dan henry- menghampiri kami, dan mengajak kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Oppa... antar Henly pulang yah..." rengek Henry dengan manjanya. Apa dia tidak bisa berdiri tegak? Kenapa selalu menempel dilengan yesung oppa sich!

"Henly-ah... oppa..."

"Wookie, Oppa antar pulang, ne?"

**-Normal Pov-**

Ucapan Yesung terpotong begitu saja saat Donghae tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Wookie pulang. Seketika aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Yesung. Dia merasa tidak suka kalau Donghae dekat-dekat dengan Wookie.

"Donghae-ah... Biar Hyung saja yang mengantar Wookie pulang. Hyung sudah berjanji dengan orang tuanya akan bertanggung jawab atas Wookie." Ucap Yesung sok gantle.

"Oppa..." henry berniat protes saat yesung melepas tangan mungilnya yang melingkar dilengannya. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum menang saat Wookie membelanya.

"Oppa antar saja Henry. Biar aku pulang dengan Donghae oppa." Ucap Wookie tanpa menatap Yesung. Kemudian mata caramelnya mengelih pada sosok tampan yang tadi menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Diulasnya senyum tipis nan manis pada namja tampan itu. "Kajja oppa kita pulang. Aku sudah kangen dengan appa dan eomma."

Wookie menarik tangan Donghae setelah berpamitan dengan Kyumin, Sibum dan Henry. Dan yesung? Jangan Harap! Dia masih kesal dengan namja plin plan itu. Bahkan ucapan Kibum kemarin pun, saat itu juga mnguap entah kemana. Dulu mungkin da dalah yeoja spesial untuk yesung. Tapi sekarang? Siapa yang tau. Ini bahkan sudah berjalan 6 bulan kan?

"Oppa... bolehkah aku menerima cinta dari namja lain?" innernya dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

_Annyeong..._

_Mianhe lama up date teman-teman. Maklum lah! Lagi persiapan buat lebaran..._

_#nyengir bareng Eunhyuk*_

_Mian juga kalau banyak typo. Chapie kemarin juga banyak banget typo ya. Iya, aku tau! Makanya minta maaf. Habisnya, Aku enggak ngedit ulang sih! #plaakk_

_Chap 2 kok sedikit yang review? Apa karena ceritanya aneh ya? Mian yang review gk bisa balas satu2. Tapi maksih bnyak ya udah baca dan udah review. Gomawo, jeongmal Gomawoyo ^^ #Bow_

_Ok...ok... aku tau itu aneh banget. Habis, buatnya lagi enggak mood. #Dijewer Yewook*_

**Thank's To**

**wonkyuKu, ilma, Nuryewookie, RirinYeWooKyuMin, Princess kyumin, Kim Jong Wook, Fuyu no Sakura, yewook, wookismine, AnakYeWook, choi ryeosomnia, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, Redpurplewine, selepi, viiaRyeosom, Widyaflys24, ryeofha2125, park min mi, yoon HyunWoon, kimryeowii, Thewi Choi, QueenDeeBeauty, park sansan**

**jngan lupa review lagi ya...**

**saranghae... ^^**

_._


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Who I Am For You?

Chapter : 4

Cast : Yewook, Haewook!Slight, and other.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : GS, typo, aneh, cerita pasaran, DLL

Disc : They are belong to God, SMent, and themselves. But this fic and Donghae is mine. #Plaakk

.

.

.

"Wookie... Wookie..."

Entah sudah berapa kali Donghae memanggil _yeoja_ manis yang duduk disampingnya itu. Tapi sepertinya _yeoja_ manis itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat fikirannya terganggu. Sampai-sampai tidak menyahut panggilan dari _namja _penyuka ikan itu.

"Wookie..." kali ini Donghae menepuk pelan pundak Wookie. Dan sontak membuat _yeoja _itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"_O...Oppa_..." Wookie mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba memulihkan kesadarannya yang entah pergi kemana beberapa saat lalu.

"Kita sudah sampai Wookie." Ucap Donghae. Ryeowook mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Benar saja! Mereka telah tiba tepat di depan halaman rumah Ryeowook.

"_Gwaenchanae?"_ Tanya Donghae khawatir.

Sejak diperjalanan dari bandara menuju rumah Ryeowook, _yeoja _manis itu terus terdiam. Pandangannya yang biasanya penuh keceriaan, tiba-tiba menghitam seperti awan mendung. Mungkin dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin saja tentang hatinya, atau hidupnya?

Ryeowook tersenyum manis ke arah Donghae. Entah bagaimana caranya dia begitu lihai mengubah _mood face_-nya. Sedetik tadi, dia benar-benar membuat Donghae khawatir dengan kebisuannya. Tapi detik ini, dia benar-benar membuat Donghae merasa dia memang baik-baik saja –seperti ucapannya-.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _Oppa_." Wookie melepas _safety belt-_nya. Donghae membalas senyuman Wookie, menampilkan wajahnya yang semakin tampan. Dibelainya lembut poni Wookie.

"Masuk dan Istirahatlah. Sepertinya kau sangat lelah."

Wookie mengernyit mendengar ucapan Wookie. "_Oppa,_ tidak mampir dulu?"

Donghae menggeleng lemah. "Tidak usah. _Oppa_ tau kau sangat lelah. Masuk dan istirahatlah. Lain kali _oppa_ akan mampir." Ujarnya lembut.

Ryeowook tersenyum hambar. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak enak hati pada Donghae. Sejak tadi, yang dilakukannya hanya diam, terus berkutat dengan fikirannya. Dan tidak menganggap kehadiran _namja_ tampan ini.

"Tapi _oppa..._ aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sana masuk. Sampaikan salam _oppa_ untuk _eomma _dan _appa_-mu, ne!" Donghae mengacak pelan rambut Wookie. Membuat _yeoja _mungil bermarga Kim itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk. _Gomawo oppa_." Wookie tersenyum ke arah Donghae. Setelahnya dia pun keluar dari mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam itu. Kemudian melambai kearah Donghae yang mulai mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan komplek perumahan elit itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Kemudian memutar knop pintu besar berwarna coklat itu. "Aku pulang..." Dilangkahkan kaki mungilnya memasuki rumah yang sudah beberapa hari ini ditinggalkannya.

"Wookie-ah... sudah pulang?" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih tetap cantik diusia 40-an nya tersenyum kearah _yeoja _imut itu.

"Eomma..." Ryeowook langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Leeteuk. "Bogoshippo..." rengeknya manja.

Leeteuk hanya terkekeh kecil seraya mengelus punggung putri semata wayangnya itu. "Na do Chagii..." balas Leeteuk.

"Appa juga merindukanmu, nae Wookie..."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya pada leeteuk, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok namja bertubuh tegap yang tadi meninterupsi kegiatan ibu dan anak itu. Ryeowook tersenyum manis menatap kearan Kangin. Kemudian berlari kecil dan memeluk tubuh tegap ayahnya.

"Wookie juga merindukan Appa..." Ucapnya dengan nada manja. Dan kembali membuat Kangin juga Leeteuk terkekeh geli melihat tingkah manja anaknya.

"Diantar siapa kau tadi? Apa sikepala besar itu." Ucap Kangin dengan frontal-nya. Ryeowook melepas pelukannya. Dan mempout bibirnya imut begitu mendengar ucapan aneh dari Appa-nya.

"Namanya Yesung, Appa." Interupsi Ryeowook.

_Nyuut..._

Leeteuk mencubit gemas perut buncit Kangin.

"Yak... Apa yang kau lakukan Teukie?" Kangin meringis pelan seraya mengelus perutnya yang baru saja mendapatkan cubitan 'sayang' dari istrinya.

Leeteuk menampilkan smirk-nya yang entah dipelajarinya dari mana. Mungkin dari serial drama yang sering ditontonnya. "_Nae Yeobo_,..." Leeteuk berjalan menuju sofa, kemudian mengambil koper ungu milik Ryeowook. "Kau dengar kan kata Wookie. Namanya Yesung, dia calon menantu kita." Ucap Leeteuk Final. Diserahkannnya koper mini itu pada Kangin. "Bawa tas Wookie ke kamarnya. Kau tau kan kalau _uri Ryeowookie_ lelah."

Kangin mendengus kesal. Entah kenapa istrinya sangat menyukai _namja_ bernama Yesung itu, bahkan menyebutnya sebagai calon menantu. Siapa juga yang mau memiliki menantu dengan kepala ukuran jumbo. *plaaakk

"Kenapa kau sekarang kejam seperti ini, yeobo." Lirih Kangin dengan tampang memelasnya yang sama sekali tidak pantas.

Ryeowook terkekeh geli. "Biar Wookie yang bawa, Appa." Ryeowook mencoba merebut koper mini itu dari tangan kekar Kangin. Tapi, Kangin malah menghalangi tangan mungil itu untuk merebut kembali koper yang sudah berada ditangannya.

_Sreetttt_

Ditariknya tangan ryeowook mendekat kearahnya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada putri mungilnya. "Kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa kan dengan _namja_ itu?" bisik Kangin, sangat pelan.

Ryeowook tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Aniyo_, Appa." Kangin tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

Leeteuk yang merasa diacuhkan mulai merasa jengah. "Yak... Apa yang kalian bicarakan. Mau bersekongkol, eoh?" teriaknya cukup keras. Dengan tampang _sok_ galaknya dia menatap ke arah Ryeowook dan Kangin.

"Appa... Umma menyeramkan. Kabuuurrrrrrrrr..."

Ryeowook dan Kangin berlari menuju kamar Wookie.

Leeteuk membulatkan mata coklatnya, "Yak... mau kemana kalian." Teriaknya. Kemudian ikut menyusul suami dan anaknya yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

**-Ryeowook POV-**

"_Aniyo_, Umma. Bukan Yesung _oppa_ yang mengantarku." Jawabku begitu Umma menanyakan tentang _namja_ yang tadi mengantarkanku pulang.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Appa yang sejak tadi membantu Umma membereskan pakaianku. Sebenarnya, keluarga kami berasal dari keluarga yang lumayan berada. Hanya saja, Ummaku menolak memakai jasa asisten rumah tangga karena Umma ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Itu lah kenapa semuanya dilakukan oleh Ummaku sendiri. Walau terkadang aku dan Appa membantu Umma.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di tepi _bed._ Kemudian menatap ke arah Appa dan Umma yang duduk tepat didepan lemari baju milikku.

"Kau selingkuh _cagiya_..." Tebak Umma asal. Aku dan Appa kompak memutar bola mata kami. Kenapa Umma berubah galak bila menyangkut Yesung _Oppa_, sich.

"Ummaa..." rengekku manja. "Sudah kubilang aku dan Yesung _oppa _tidak ada hubungan spesial." Aku kembali menjatuhkan diriku diatas _bed_. Memandang jengah ke arah langit-langit kamarku.

"Dengar _yeobo_... _Uri _Ryeowookie tidak punya hubungan dengan _namja_ berkepala be... _aniyo,_ maksudku Yesong." Appa buru-buru menginterupsi ucapannya begitu melihat tatapan tajam dari Umma.

"Yesung, Kanginnie/Appa..." Ucapku dan Umma bersama-an.

"_Ne..ne_... Yesung!" Appa memasukkan baju yang sudah dilipatnya kedalam lemariku. "Lalu, siapa?" Tanya appa lagi.

"Oh... itu Donghae _Oppa_. Dia sepupu Minnie _eonni_." Jawabku.

"Kau pacaran dengannya, _chagiya_." Ucap Umma lagi dengan asal-nya.

"_Anniyyooo_..." sanggahku.

"_Ne_. Anak Appa tidak boleh pacaran sebelum lulus kuliah." Kata Appa dengan tegasnya. Namun kembali membuatku dan Umma menggeleng prihatin. Benar-benar kolot.

.

.

.

**-Normal PoV-**

Ryeowook berlari kecil begitu dia keluar dari ruang Dosennya. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya yang bergetar disaku.

_'kutunggu di taman.'_

Begitulah isi pesan singkat dalam ponselnya. Ryeowook tersenyum manis, kemudian berbelok menuju ke taman universitasnya, sesuai isi pesan singkat tadi.

.

Yeoja berambut pirang itu, sejak tadi menghembuskan nafasnya. Bibir tebal nan seksinya bergumam kecil. Seolah membaca mantra, atau malah berdoa.

_Plukk_

Tiba-tiba seseorang menjatuhkan dirinya tepat disamping yeoja berambut pirang itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya yeoja mungil penyuka jerapah itu baru saja lari marathon demi sampai ke tempat yang mereka janjikan.

"_Mianhae_, hyukkie. Aku sedikit terlambat." Ucap yeoja mungil yang kita ketahui bersama bernama Ryeowook. Yeoja pirang yang tadi dipanggil Hyukkie itu hanya mempout bibirnya kesal.

"Kau ini. selalu seperti itu." Ucapnya pasrah. Ryeowook memang sering kali datang terlambat etiap janjian dengan Lee Hyuk Jae, atau yang biasa disapa Hyukkie oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya nyengir kuda mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Ryeowook dan Hyuk Jae sudah berteman sejak mereka masuk di Universitas yang sama. Hingga kini mereka memasuki masa kuliah terakhir, mereka masih tetap bersahabat.

"Wookie-ah. Kau magang diperusahaan mana?" Tanya Hyuk Jae begitu dia ingat alasannya minta bertemu Ryeowook adalah tentang tugas magang mereka. Dia berharap mereka ditempatkan di perusahaan yang sama.

Ryeowook mendesah berat. Dia memberikan amplop coklat yang sejak tadi digenggamnya begitu dia keluar dari ruang Dosen-nya. Hyuk Jae hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, tapi dia malah diberi sebuah amplop coklat oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Bukalah..." Perintah Ryeowook. Hyuk Jae pun membuka amplop coklat yang didalamnya terdapat surat pemberitahuan. Dengan perlahan dibukanya surat itu. Dan seketika itu juga dia membulatkan mata kucingnya.

"Wookie-ah..." Hyuk jae menatap nanar ke arah sahabatnya itu. Wookie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan matanya yang mengerjap imut.

"Ne... Aku akan magang diperusahaan Yesung Oppa." Ryeowook mempout bibirnya. "Huweee... aku tidak mau Hyukkie..." Rengeknya manja sambil menghentakkan kaki mungilnya ke tanah.

"Hmmpppttt..." Hyuk Jae menutup mulutnya. Mencoba menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Hyuk Jae bukan tidak tau kalau Yesung itu mantan _namjachingu_ Wookie. Dan dia juga bukannya tidak tau perpisahan yang di alami Ryeowook dan Yesung. Tapi kenapa dia malah tertawa?

Dia tertawa bukan karena senang dengan 'penderitaan' sahabatnya itu. Tapi dia masih sangat ingat bagaimana beberapa hari lalu Ryeowook menceritakan tentang kejadian yang di alaminya saat di Pulau Jeju. Sejak saat itu dia bersumpah dia tidak akan mau berhubungan dengan namja aneh yang punya peliharaan kura-kura itu. Dan dia juga masih ingat saat Ryeowook dengan bangganya bilang sudah seminggu ini dia mengacuhkan pesan singkat maupun panggilan telpon dari Yesung. Hal-hal kecil yang membuat _yeoja_ polos itu terlihat konyol.

Tapi sekarang? Saat semua yang difikirkan Ryeowook berjalan lancar, nyatanya dia malah harus kembali terjebak dengan 'niat'nya sendiri.

Ryeowook memandang tajam ke arah _yeoja_ pemilik _gummy smile_ itu. Bukannya dia tidak mendengar kekehan tertahan Hyuk yang membuatnya gondok.

"Yak... kenapa kau malah tertawa?" bentak Ryeowook kesal. Disilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kemudian menggembungkan pipinya.

"Wookie-ah... Mungkin Tuhan tidak mengijinkan kau menjauh dari Yesung Oppa. Sekeras apa pun kau berusaha, sepertinya takdir tidak memihakmu. Atau takdir memang sudah bersekongkol dengan yesung oppa." Hyuk Jae meletakkan jari lentiknya dibawah dagu runcingnya. Kemudian menelengkan (?) kepalanya, mengerjapkan matanya imut ke arah Wookie.

Ryeowook hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Lalu kau diamana, Hyuk?" Tanya Wookie penasaran.

Hyuk Jae kembali menegakkan badannya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku di bawah pohon _maple_. "Kita tidak magang ditempat yang sama. Padahal aku berharap kita magang ditempat yang sama..." Hyuk Jae menghela nafas. Ternyata bukan Cuma Ryeowook yang dipermainkan takdir, sepertinya _yeoja_ manis ini juga begitu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan sembari bersenda gurau dengan Hyuk Jae. Setelah memutuskan untuk pergi makan siang bersama, mereka pun mulai meninggalkan Universitas besar itu. Karena sudah masuk tahun ajaran baru, tentu banyak wajah-wajah baru yang diyakini adalah _hoobae _mereka.

"Yah...Yah... Heiiiiii..." teriak sebuah suara cempreng.

Hyuk Jae dan Ryeowook berhenti. "Kau mendengar suara?" Tanya Huk Jae. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook. Seketika itu pula dua yeoja berperawakan mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, ke sumber suara cempreng tersebut.

Ryeowook membulatkan mata caramelnya begitu melihat sesosok yeoja yang tak kalah mungilnya berlari kecil kearahnya. Dengan rambut hitam terkuncir dan pipi tembemnya, cukup membuat Ryeowook yakin dia tidak salah lihat. Yeoja manis itu, yeoja yang selalu menempel pada yesung saat mereka di Pulau jeju. Henry Lau.

"hah...hah..." yeoja itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Ryeowook dan Hyuk Jae. "Ternyata aku tidak salah orang. Kau Ryeowook eonni kan?" Tanyanya tepat sasaran.

Ryeowook menelan salivanya. Kemudian mengangguk imut ke arah Henry. Dan Hyuk Jae malah memandang aneh pada yeoja itu.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Hyuk Jae pada Henry.

Henry mengulurkan tangan putihnya, kemudian dibalas oleh Hyuk jae. "Henry lau, imnida." Katanya dengan suara yang sangat manis.

"Lee Hyuk Jae, imnida." Balas Hyuk Jae sopan.

"Ternyata Minnie eonni benar. Kalau wookie eonni juga kuliah disini." Suara cempreng Henry berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Ryeowook yang beberapa menit tadi hilang entah kemana.

"Ne. Apa kau kuliah disini juga?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Henry mengangguk imut. Membuat pipi gempalnya sedikit bergoyang.

"Hoobae..." Lanjut Hyuk Jae.

Dan kembali dibalas anggukan oleh Henry. "Eonni, ayo kita makan siang bersama."

Hyuk Jae dan Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sedikit heran dengan tingkah Henry yang cukup unik ini. Perlu diketahui, walaupun kemarin Ryeowook dan Henry sudah saling mengenal saat di Jeju, tapi Henry saat itu lebih memilih mengacuhkan sekitar dan terfokus hanya pada _namja_ tampan penyuka warna merah yang bernama Kim Yesung.

"Donghae Oppa..." Henry sedikit berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok _namja_ tampan yang tengah berjalan ke arah meraka.

"_Annyeong_, wookie..." Donghae membungkuk singkat, kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Ryeowook dan Hyuk Jae. Kembali membuat dua yeoja manis itu mematung. Senyum Donghae benar-benar seperti lampu yang terangnya sampai 1000 watt. Benar-benar tampan. Begitulah pemikiran salah satu diantara _yeoja_ manis itu. _Yeoja_ berambut pirang pemilik _gummy smile_.

Sedangkan Ryeowook mematung melihat kedatangan Donghae karena sedikit terkejut bertemu kembali dengan _namja_ tampan yang baik hati itu. Namun, dalam hatinya dia masih sedikit tidak enak hati mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu, saat dimana dia mengacuhkan Donghae dan malah dikuasai pikirannya.

"_Oppa..."_ Cicit Ryeowook. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman manis dari Donghae.

"Senang kembali bertemu denganmu, wookie." Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya pada _yeoja_ disamping Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ pemilik _gummy smile_ yang sejak tadi memandangnya. Mata kucingnya bersinar terang, dan pipi tirusnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba memerah.

"Lee Donghae, imnida. Aku _Oppa_-nya Henry." Dongahe mengulurkan tangannya tepat didepan Hyuk jae.

Hyuk Jae mengerjapkan mata kucingnya beberapa kali. Mencoba memulihkan kesadarannya. Kemudian balas menjabat tangan Donghae. "Lee Hyuk Jae, imnida. Aku sahabat Ryeowook."

"_Oppa..._ Ajak Wookie _eonni _dan Hyukkie _eonnie_ makan siang bersama kita yah..." rengek Henry manja pada Donghae. "Eonni, ikut makan bersama kami, _ne_. Disana juga ada Kyuhyun _Oppa_, Sungmin _eonni_, dan Yesung _oppa_."

"Iya, makan sianglah bersama kami. Hyuk Jae-ssi juga boleh ikut."

Henry tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Donghae, kemudian menatap manis ke arah Hyuk Jae dan Ryeowook.

"Panggil saja Hyukkie, Donghae _oppa._" Interupsi Hyuk Jae. Dan dibalas anggukan dengan Donghae.

"_Kajja_, kita berangkat..." Henry menggamit tangan Hyuk Jae dan Ryeowook.

Hyuk Jae yang kaget malah menatap ke arah Ryeowook yang sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan _'tolong aku. Aku tidak mau bertemu Yesung Oppa'_. Dan kemudian Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebagai kode agar Hyuk jae mengerti.

"Akh, _Mianhae_ Henry, Donghae _Oppa_." Interupsi Hyuk Jae yang membuat Henry menoleh ke arahnya, begitu pun Donghae. "Aku dan Wookie tidak bisa ikut. Kami...kami..." Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencoba mencari alasan tepat. Untuk berbohong, eoh?

Henry dan Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya. Sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Hyuk Jae yang sedikit aneh. Sedangkan uri Ryeowookie malah berdoa dalam hati, semoga Hyuk jae yang polosnya hampir sama dengannya tidak bertindak bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Kami..." Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kami... kami harus mengantar choco ke rumah sakit." Jawab Hyuk Jae asal.

Dalam hati Ryeowook merutuki kebodohan Hyuk Jae yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Choco?" Ujar Donghae dan Henry bersamaan. Mereka menatap _semakin_ aneh ke arah _yeoja_ pirang itu.

"Choco itu anjing peliharaan Hyukkie, _Oppa_, Henry. Choco sedang Flu, jadi kami harus membawanya ke dokter." Ryeowook lagi-lagi mengumpat dalam hati. Berteman dengan Hyuk jae membuatnya tertular _pabbo_.

Hyuk Jae nyengir, menampakkan _gummy smile _andalannya. Dia bersyukur sahabatnya ini mau juga membantunya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengamu, wookie?" tanya Donghae dengan nada menginterogasi.

Ryeowook dan Hyuk Jae kompak menelan saliva mereka. Bodohnya mereka kenapa harus Choco yang menjadi alasan mereka?

"A...Anu... i...itu karena Wookie yang sudah membuat janji dengan dokter hewannya, _Oppa_."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Ryeowook mengumpat dalam hati. Saat ini dia benar-benar ingin menarik gemas pipi Hyuk Jae yang dengan santainya memasang tampang tidak berdosanya. Bagaiman hal sepele seperti itu dijadikan alasan? Ryeowook berdoa pada apa pun yang di atas sana. Kali ini saja, biarkan kebodohannya dan Hyuk Jae didukung oleh takdir yang berpihak pada mereka.

"Tapi kan..."

Ucapan Donghae terpotong begitu Henry menyela-nya. "Geurae... Kalau Hyukie dan wookie eonni sedang sibuk dengan si Choco dan dokter hewan mereka, kami tidak akan memaksa." Henry melepas pegangannya pada tangan Hyuk Jae dan Ryeowook. Kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah mereka. Membuat mata sipitnya benar-benar tenggelam.

"_Kajja_, _Oppa_. Yesung _Oppa_ pasti sudah menungguku." Ucap Henry dengan PD-nya. Kemudian menarik tangan Donghae dan meninggalkan dua _yeoja_ polos yang _pabbo_ itu. Henry dengan cerianya melambaikan tangannya pada Hyukkie dan wookie begitu mobil _sport_ milik Donghae meninggalkan Universitas besar itu.

"Wookie..."

"Iya... Dia yeoja yang menyukai Yesung Oppa, yang kemarin ku ceritakan." Ryeowook ngeloyor meninggalkan Hyuk jae yang masih dengan tampang Shock-nya.

"Yak... kenapa masih disitu. Ayo kita antar Choco ke dokter." Ejek Ryeowook. "Dasar yeoja _pabbo_." Lanjutnya seraya mengeluarkan _smirk_ aneh yang sama sekali bukan _fashion_-nya.

"Yak..." Hyuk Jae menyusul Ryeowook yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

Seorang _namja_ tampan baru saja memasuki perusahaan besar miliknya. Mata sabitnya memandang ramah ke arah karyawan yang menyapanya. Tak jarang bibir _kissable_nya tersenyum dan membalas balik sapaan dari karyawan tersebut.

Awal minggu akan menjadi hari tersibuk baginya. Kerjaan yang pastinya sudah menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Kertas-kertas yang bahkan hanya memerlukan tanda tangannya. Terkadang dia berpikir, tanda tangannya lebih berharga dibanding tanda tangan seorang Kim Jongwoon, penyanyi yang terkenal lewat suara emasnya. Tapi kenapa banyak sekali _yeoja-yeoja_ centil berharap mendapatkan tanda tangan dari si Jong Woon itu, yang bahkan tidak lebih tampan darinya. *Plaakkk

_Ting..._

Pintu lift itu terbuka. Dengan segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang direktur utama.

"Yesung _sajangnim,_ nanti jam 10 ada rapat dengan mahasiswa yang akan magang dikantor ini. sekedar penyambutan saja."

Seorang _yeoja_ cantik menginterupsinya, hingga membuatnya harus menghentikan langkahnya tepat di meja sekertarisnya yang bernama Jessica Jung. Di ambilnya notes kecil milik Jessica yang tadi digenggam yeoja cantik itu, kemudian mengembalikannya lagi.

"_Ne._ Gomawo Jessica." Ucapnya ramah seraya tersenyum manis. Kemudian beralih masuk kedalam kantornya.

.

Ryeowook mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus terlambat bangun? Ini kan hari pertamanya magang. Bagaimana kalau direkturnya memarahinya habis-habisan dan men-Cap- Universitasnya sebagai universitas abal-abal, karena memiliki mahasiswa yang tidak disiplin seperti dia.

"Aiishh... dasar _heels _bodoh! Bisakah di ajak bekerja sama. Sebentar saja..." Rengeknya entah pada siapa.

Ini mungkin pertama kalinya untuk yeoja mungil itu memakai _heels _yang tingginya hampir mencapai 10 cm. Lagi-lagi dia berjalan semakin cepat begitu melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Aiisshh... Matilah aku."

.

Yesung mendengus kesal. Kenapa dia harus dilibatkan dalam hal yang tidak begitu penting seperti ini. Rapat penerimaan mahasiswa magang dikantornya? Yang benar saja. Banyak hal yang lebih penting yang bisa dilakukannya.

Tok..tok..tok…

Tanpa aba-aba seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kerjanya sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ck, Kau kebiasaan sekali Jessica." Sindir Yesung. Tapi yang disindir hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Dan menganggap acuh sikap kurang bersahabat dari bos super tampannya itu.

Dengan anggunnya Jessica masuk kedalam ruangan bernuansa putih dan coklat tersebut. "Kau tidak mencoba untuk kabur kan Kim _sajangnim?_" Ucap Jessica dengan cuek-nya. Didudukkannya tubuh rampingnya tepat didepan meja kerja Yesung. Jessica dan Yesung merupakan sahabat sejak kecil. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk Jessica takut terhadap Yesung. Seperti Jessica, Yesung pun paham betul sikap dan tabiat _yeoja_ cantik ini.

Dinaikkan alisnya sebelah. Memandang tajam kearah _yeoja_ bermarga Jung itu. "Kau tidak mencoba mengancamku kan?"

Jessica tersenyum sinis. "Aniyo…" Jessica menggeleng imut. "Siapa yang mau mengancam mu. Apa aku berhak mengancam bosku sendiri?" ucapnya pura-pura polos.

Yesung mendengus kesal. Dia tau betul tipikal Jessica yang mengaturnya sesuka hati. Walau dia adalah Bos mutlak, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa begitu Jessica sudah mengeluarkan 'perintah'.

"Cepatlah. Semua mahasiswa itu sudah menunggumu di ruang rapat. Jangan biarkan Jae _ahjumma_ merasa malu mempunyai anak sombong dan pemalas sepertimu." Jessica ngeloyor pergi tanpa pamit pada Yesung.

"Yak…. Kau ini. Jangan mengancamku dengan membawa-bawa nama _Eomma_…." Yesung menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kebanggaannya. Itu lah alasannya kenapa dia tidak pernah membantah 'perintah' Jessica. Jessica selalu mengadu apa pun yang dilakukannya selama di Seoul pada eommanya yang terkenal cerewet. Kim Jaejoong. Dan salahnya lagi, Eomma Yesung mempercayai apa pun yang diucapkan_ yeoja_ cantik yang juga merangkap sebagai sepupu Yesung itu.

Dengan berat hati, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan rapat yang terletak cukup jauh dari kantor utamanya. Dia tidak mau setelah ini mendapat telepon dari _eomma_nya yang menceramahinya habis-habisan.

.

.

.

_Kreekk_

Semua mata tertuju ke pintu besar bercat _dark brown_ itu. Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan tubuh mungilnya, mengenakan _blous_ berwarna ungu dengan rok mini hitam yang menampilkan kaki mulusnya. Jangan lupakan _heels_ tinggi yang sejak tadi membuatnya mengumpat heboh.

Rambut coklatnya dibuat sedikit bergelombang, dengan polesan _make up_ tipis dan _lipgloss _berwarna _soft pink_ menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

Dia tersenyum canggung begitu menyadari semua mata menatapnya dengan tidak bersahabat. "Mianhae…" ucapnya lirih seraya membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah teman kampusnya yang kalau tidak salah namanya – Kim hae Rim-. _Yeoja_ culun yang tertutup dan tidak begitu terkenal. *Author numpang eksis yo*

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya begitu menyadari pandangan membunuh dari sebagian teman-temannya dan orang-orang yang bekerja dikantor tersebut mulai mengabaikannya.

_Krreekkk…._

Suara pintu besar itu kembali berdecit. Terbuka sempurna menampilakan sesosok _namja _tampan bersuarai hitam dengan mata sabitnya yang menatap tajam ke seluruh orang yang ada diruangan tersebut. Dibelakangnya berdiri soerang _yeoja_ cantik yang kita ketahui bersama sebagai sekertarisnya.

Seketika mata sabitnya membulat sempurna begitu bertemu tatap dengan mata _caramel_ milik _yeoja_ yang sangat dikenalnya. Senyum tipis yang lebih milik seringai tercetk dibibir _kissable_ miliknya. Mangsa baru, _eoh_?

Sedangkan _yeoja _mungil bermata _caramel,_ yang sejak tadi menjadi tatapan 'hangat' sang Bos malah mengumpat dalam hati. "Matilah kau Kim Ryeowook." Innernya.

.

"Mau kemana kau, Kim Ryeowook-_ssi_?"

Suara _baritone _yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuatnya sedikit berjengit kaget. Sejak kapan Bos tampannya ini berdiri dibelakangnya?

Ryeowook yang tengah membereskan beberapa kertas diatas mejanya sedikit kaget saat mendengar bisikan setan *Plaakk* -Ralat- bisikan lembut ditelinganya. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ dia membalikkan badannya. Berdoa pada apa pun yang ada di atas sana agar si pemilik suara bukanlah orang yang seminggu ini dihindarinya.

Mata caramelnya mengerjap imut begitu melihat wajah Yesung yang berjaerak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

_Gluukkk_

Dia menelan salivanya susah begitu melihat _smirk_ tercetak dibibir _kissable_ Yesung. "Yesung _Oppa_..." Cicitnya lembut.

Yesung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook. Membuat hidung mancungnya dan hidung bangir Wookie hampir bersentuhan. Didekatkan bibir _kissable_-nya tepat ditelinga _yeoja_ penyuka jerapah itu.

_Deg...deg..._

Entah suara detak jantung siapa, tapi yang pasti Ryeowook sekuat tenaga menahan nafasnya yang sudah memburu. "Apa yang mau dia lakukan? Apa dia tidak ingat ini kantor?" _Inner_ Ryeowook dalam hati. Entah karena alasan apa, yeoja imut ini malah menutup kedua mata caramelnya.

"Panggil aku Yesung _sajangnim_, bukan Yesung _Oppaahhh_..." suara _baritone_ seksi itu sedikit mendesah begitu membisikkan kalimat lantang itu ditelinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sontak membuka kedua matanya. Menatap tajam ke mata sabit yang berwarna kelam itu. Yesung masih mempertahankan _smirk-_nya begitu mengetahui keterkejutan Ryeowook dan rona merah yang membuat pipi tirusnya semakin memerah.

Dibelainya lembut pipi merona Wookie, kemudian mengecupnya sekilas. Ryeowook semakin membulatkan _caramel_nya. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantor. Dalam hati dia bernafas lega begitu mengetahui kantor itu sudah kosong tanpa seorang pun disana kecuali dia dan mantan _namjachingu_nya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Bos sementaranya.

Seolah tersadar, dengan segera ditolaknya tubuh yesung yang sempat menghimpitnya. "_Mianhae_, _sajangnim_. Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Annyeong..." Ryeowook membungkuk, kemudian mencoba melangkah menjauhi Yesung.

_Greeppp..._

Lagi-lagi tangannya dicekal oleh Yesung. Mata caramelnya menatap tidak suka pada mata sabit Yesung. Sebelum Ryeowook protes, yesung sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bukankah kau datang terlambat, _Ryeowook-ssi_. Jadi kau harus dihukum!" Ucapnya Mutlak. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Kaget mendengar ucapan yang terkesan memerintah itu. Kau benar-benar mati kali ini Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeeoongg... *Bow 90 Derajat*

Mianhae, aku telat _Up date_-nya. Bukan maksud ngaret, tapi memang lagi sibuk sama tugas PKL. Ini juga belum ngerjain laporan malah publish FF. #CURHAT *Pllaaakkk

Sekedar pemberitahuan sebelum Hae Rim di bash sama YWS, Jessica Cuma Sepupu Yesung yang merangkap sebagai sahabat dan juga sekertarisnya. Jadi tenang aja, gk akan ada yesung-Jessica Couple. Adanya Cuma YeWook Couple. Terus Haewook? Hm... sabar yah. Hae Rim janji akan buat Haewook moment. Tapi nanti. Tunggu aja di chapter berikutnya.

Saatnya hal yang paling kusukai, **balas review** :

**Guest : hehehe Donge gk bakal ngerebut Wookie, kan Donge punyaku. *pLaakkk**

**Gomawook, RNR lagi yah! ^^**

**Tia woonwook: Udah lanjut nih, Mian lama. Gomawook, RNR lagi yah ^^**

**Why Clouds: Hah? Seriusan nungguin ni FF tiap hari? Huaaaa hae Rim terharu nih #Srroottt. Gomawook, RnR lagi yah ^^**

**Yewookito: Udah up date nih, mian lama. Gomawook RnR lagi yah ^^**

**Ilma: Knapa putus ya? Nanti yewook bakal kasih tau kok. Tapi egk skrang. Heheehe**

**gOmawook, RNR lagi yah ^^**

**choi rae rim: *Ikut tendang yeye* tenang aja, hae Oppa kan punya Hae Rim. *plaak**

**Gomawook, RnR lagi yah ^^**

**Ddhanifa: gimana caranya buat yeey cemburu? *author odong* hehehehe**

**Gomawook, RnR lagi yah ^^**

**Hana Kim: Gwenchanae chingu. Tenang aj, Wook gk akan pacaran sama Hae kok, Hae oppa kan punya Hae rim. *Plaakkk Gomawook, RnR lagi yah ^^**

**i'm sj's couple shipper: *nyengir sama Wook* Up date-nya ngaret. Mianhae. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**viiaRyeosom: iya, gpp chingu. Tenang aja, gk akan ada haewook, yg ada Cuma yewook. Gomawook, RnR lagi yah ^^**

**Yewokk Is real: aku juga benci chapter kemarin. Hehehe chap ini juga yewook-nya dikit. Tapi ntar ada kok yewook-nya. Yg banyak malah. Gomawook, RnR lagi yah ^^**

**Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook: Rumit yah? Kok unnie gk nyadar? *plaakkk**

**Eh? Kenapa jadi wook yg jahat saeng? Ya udh RnR lagi yah. Gomawook ^^**

**Redpurplewine: heheehe aku juga suka bgt sih sama Haewook, tapi kayaknya gk akan ada haewook, karena Hae Cuma punyaku. Jadi wook biar sama yeye aj yah. Gomawook, RnR lagi Ok ^^**

**Princess kyumin: sebenarnya yeye kan sukanya sama aku. Cuma karena aku udh sama Donghae, jdi yeye sama wook aja deh. *Plaakkk**

**Gomawook, RnR lagi yah ^^**

**Woonwook: Mian up date-nya lama. RnR lagi yah. Pertanyaanya di jawab di chapter berikut-berikutnya. *plaaakkk ^^**

**MyWookie: : jgn galau. Hae mungkin nyatain perasaannya, tapi Wook tetep milik yeye. Dan Hae milik hae rim. Deal! RnR lagi yah. Gomawook ^^**

**Wookismine: Ne, endingnya tetep yewook kok. Gomawook, Rnr lagi yah ^^ **

**RirinYeWooKyuMin: hehehe ini malah lebih lama lagi yah chingu. Mianhae. Tenang, akan happy ending dengan pair Hae2Rim. *Apa hubungannya?* Ralat, Yewook maksdunya. RnR lagi yah. Gomawook ^^**

**choi rae rim: beneran feel-nya dapet? Syukur deh. Seneng bacanya. Gomawook. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**Fuyu no Sakura: huaaa... seriusan? Gomawook. *Bow* RnR lagi yah ^^**

**purple addict: Kyaaa kenapa bilang yeoboku ikan asin? Dia kan ikan teri. *Plaakk**

**hyuk udah muncul kan? Kalo Zhoumi gege entar kita kontrak deh ya. Dia mau apa egk. Hehehehe Gomawook.^^**

**IinInayah: Kyaaaa kenapa sampe sakit jantung? Hae rim jdi takut nih, udh buat Ina jantungan. Hehehe Gomawook ^^**

**Lya Clouds: hehehehe maklum, aku ratunya typo emang. Gomawook ^^**

**Widyaflys24: yeye kan emang rada plin plan. *Maksud loh? Rnr lagi yah. Gomawook ^^**

**dwiihae: Andwaeee. Hae Cuma punyaku. Hehehe. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**Thewi Choi: mian telat up date. Gomawook, rnr lagi yah ^^**

**Kyute EvilMagnae: tenang! Donge punyaku, jdi wook buat yeye deh. Hehehe. RnR lagi yah. Gomawook ^^**

**erryeoo: udah lanjut nih. Rnr lgi yah. Gomawoo ^^**

**Kim Ryuna: welcome chingu. Semoga betah ya disini. *Eh?* hae pacaran sama wook? Huaaa aku cemburu dong nanti. Kita tanya sama Haewook dulu yah. Mereka mau gk pacarn. hehehehe**

**Always YeWook: chap 4 nih. Jingkrak2 lagi gk? *Eh?* Gomawook chingu. *Hug Balik***

**yoon HyunWoon: gomawook... gomawook... gomawoookkkk... ^^**

**dan buat silent reader, tunjukan dirimu. ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sejauh ini aku hanya mencintaimu. Mataku hanya melihat dirimu. pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu. Hatiku sudah terpenjara dalam kalbumu. Hidupku sudah dipenjara oleh bayanganmu. _

_Lalu... saat diriku mencoba lari dari segala yang berhubungan denganmu, apa aku bisa?_

_Kakiku terasa berat saat akan melangkah. Dan dibawa berlari menjadi semakin berat saja. Mungkin aku ragu, tapi hanya waktu yang tau. _

.

.

.

Ryeowook terus mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Menyendokkan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya dengan kesalnya. Mata _caramel_nya terus menatap ke luar jendela cafe, menghiraukan sosok di depannya yang bahkan lebih indah dari mobil di luar sana yang berlalu lalang.

_Yupss_... Ryeowook kesal. Dengan seenak kepala besar-nya, Yesung menarik paksa Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya. Menjalani _'hukuman'_ sepihak yang hanya disetujui oleh pihak Yesung seorang. Dan akhirnya terpaksa membatalkan janjinya dengan Donghae. Itu membuat Ryeowook menjadi semakin kesal.

Dan sosok tampan di depan Ryeowook, malah tersenyum geli. Sekian lama tidak melihat Ryeowook kesal, dan akhirnya kali ini dia kembali bisa melihat wajah kesal Ryeowook yang membuat wajah manisnya semakin manis. Apalagi bibir kecilnya yang terpout sempurna, membuat kesan imut pada wajahnya semakin jelas. Seharusnya Yesung berterima kasih pada Jessica. Bukankah karena sepupunya yang punya mulut ember itu, akhirnya Yesung punya alasan untuk 'menghukum' Ryeowook.

_ Jessica memasuki ruangan Yesung dengan beberapa map ditangannya. Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia benci setiap kali melihat Jessica masuk ke ruangannya. Karena itu artinya, kerjaan datang menghampirinya. _

_ "Wajahmu jangan seperti itu. Biasa saja!" Sindir Jessica. Dan itu hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Yesung. _

_ "Apa lagi itu?" Yesung menunjuk berkas2 di tangan Jessica dengan dagunya. _

_ Jessica meletakkan berkas-berkas tadi, dan kemudian duduk tepat di seberang meja Yesung. "Ini hanya berkas-berkas tentang profile mahasiswa yang magang di kantor ini." Ujar Jessica memberi tahu._

_ Yesung yang awalnya acuh, malah secepat kilat membuka map-map tadi. Jessica menatap aneh sepupunya itu. Mata sabit Yesung membulat aneh begitu mendapat 1 kertas. Jessica menatap kertas yang dipegang Yesung. Terpampang wajah manis seorang gadis, dengan rambut coklat panjangnya. _

_ "Kim Ryeowook?" Jessica mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi detik kemudian dia tersenyum manis. "Kau tau? Dia orang yang ceroboh dan tidak disiplin." Jessica kembali membuka suara. Yesung menatap tak suka ke arah sepupu cantiknya itu. Tapi Jessica malah mengabaikan tatapan Yesung. Menyamankan duduknya di sandaran kursi._

_ "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung._

_ Jessica mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung. Kemudian seringai aneh terpampang di wajah cantiknya. "Tadi saat rapat, dia datang terlambat. Apa kau tidak mau menghukumnya?" Jessica tersenyum jahil, dan Yesung malah menyeringai. _

_Srreeetttt_

Ryeowook membulatkan caramelnya. Yesung tengah menyentuh pipinya dan sekitar bibir mungilnya. "Kau tidak berubah. Kenapa selalu makan belepotan. Seperti anak kecil saja." Yesung tersenyum manis. Dan Ryeowook hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sejak kapan Yesung duduk disampingnya?

"Apa kau sengaja, _hm_? Agar oppa yang membersihkanya?" bisiknya ditelinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan caramelnya lagi. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Yesung. Tapi... belum sempat Ryeowook protes, caramel indahnya membulat sempurna. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, bahkan hidung mancung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan. Ryeowook diam mematung, sedangkan Yesung semakin melebarkan seringainya.

_Deg... deg... deg... _

Entah suara detak jantung siapa, hanya saja suara detak jantung itu sudah seperti alunan merdu untuk dua orang yang saling tatap itu. Ryeowook seperti tersihir oleh mata kelam milik Yesung. Hingga ia merelakan apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini.

.

.

.

_Yeoja_ manis berambut pirang dengan _blous_ merah dan rok mini hitamnya berdumel tidak jelas. Sesekali tangan putihnya menyeka keringat yang membanjiri dahinya. "Kenapa sore ini panas sekali?" Keluhnya.

Kembali kaki mungilnya berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang terasa sepi itu. "Ini bahkan masih jam 5 sore, tapi kenapa jalan ini sepi sekali." Mata kucinganya memandang lurus ke depan. Menatap halte bis yang jaraknya masih 200 m lagi.

"Aw..." Ringisnya saat _heels_ merah yang tingginya hampir 10 cm menabrak batu, dan membuat keseimbangannya hampir goyah.

"Yakk... Bodohnya kau Hyuk Jae. Sudah berapa kali kau membahayakan nyawamu karena _heels _bodoh ini." Sewotnya dengan sedikit berlebihan.

Setelah menyeimbangkan tubuh rampingnya, dia kembali berjalan. "Kenapa halte bis jauh sekali?" Hyuk Jae menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kejalan. Kemudian menatap _heels _merah yang hampir mrmbahayakan nyawanya. Mengingatkan pada sosok mungil yang pasti juga sama dengannya.

"Wookie-ah... apa kau baik-baik saja dengan _heels_ bodoh itu? Atau malah sesial aku?" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Donghae meletakkan ponselnya di kursi penumpang, samping kursinya. Wajah tampannya yang semula bercahaya tampak lusuh begitu mendapat pesan singkat dari seseorang. Tak di sangkanya sama sekali kalau Ryeowook akan membatalkan janjinya untuk pergi minum ice cream dengan Donghae. Bagaimana tidak? Ice cream adalah hal kedua yang disukai _yeoja _bermarga Kim itu setelah Jerapah. Jadi kemungkinan ditolak sangat tipis. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja analisa itu terpatahkan bersama masuknya pesan singkat dari Ryeowook. Apa ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuknya selain ice cream? Atau mungkin Ryeowook membatalkan janji mereka karena akan pergi ke kebun binatang dan melihat Jerapah? Atau mungkin juga Ryeowook mulai hari ini membenci ice cream? Atau apa?

Donghae mengacak tatanan rambutnya. "Lee Donghae, sejak kapan pikiranmu aneh seperti itu? Pasti karena aku dekat-dekat dengan Yesung Hyung, makanya anehnya nular." Ucapnya seenak hidung. Dia tidak tau saja kalau nama yang baru saja disebutnya adalah penyebab batalnya kencan dia dengan Ryeowook.

Dilihatnya jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. "Masih jam 5 sore. kalau pulang, terlalu cepat. Lebih baik aku pergi ke kafe, daripada harus pulang dan berurusan dengan kemanjaan Henry."

Donghae menjalankan mobil sport hitamnya, meninggalkan area parkir tempat dimana dia bekerja. Mata elangnya lurus memandang ke jalanan, sesekali bibir tipisnya bergumam mengikuti alunan lagu yang mengalun dari dvd mobilnya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menghantuinya. Ini semua karena seorang Kim Ryeowook yang benar-benar sudah menguasai pikirannya.

Donghae membuka kaca mobilnya, menikmati angin sore yang benar-benar sejuk. Kecepatannya pun dibuat seminimum mungkin. Seketika mata elangnya menyipit sempurna, ketika pupil matanya menangka sosok yeoja pirang bermata kucing di sebuah halte yang tak jauh dari kantornya. Ditepikannya mobil hitam itu di dekat halte bis dimana yeoja tadi berada. Melalui kaca _spion-nya_, Donghae memperhatikan yeoja yang tengah memijat-mijat kaki jenjangnya. Serta bibir semerah _cherry_ yang terus komat-kamit seperti membaca mantra. Dan seolah tersihir, Donghae keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati sosok manis itu begitu ingatannya mengembalikan _memory_-nya tentang sosok yeoja manis tadi.

"Hyuk Jae." Panggilnya begitu dia tiba di depan yeoja pemilik manis pemilik gummy smile itu. Dengan perlahan Hyuk Jae pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Mata kucingnya membulat sempurna begitu mendapati sosok tampan dengan cahaya berjuta watt di depannya.

"Donghae oppa…."

.

.

.

"Oppa,…. Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Ryeowook begitu dia menemukan suaranya kembali. Namun tetap tidak mencoba menjauh dari Yesung.

Yesung mengacak poni coklat Ryeowook, kemudian membawa tissue yang di gengamannya untuk menelusuri wajah sempurna Ryeowook. "Tentu saja membersihkan wajahmu." Ucapnya enteng.

Ryeowook tidak tau saja kalau ice cream yang semula mengotori wajah imutnya sudah bersih sempurna sejak tadi.

_Srreetttt_

Ryeowook merebut tissue dari tangan Yesung, dan mengalihkan pandangannya seperti semula. Yesung mendesah kecewa begitu Ryeowook melepaskan kontak mata dan hidung mereka.

"Gomawo…." Lirih Ryeowook. Dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman manis dari Yesung –walau Ryeowook tidak melihatnya-.

"Apa kita sudah bisa pergi sekarang? Nanti kita bisa terlambat."

Ryeowook kembali menatap Yesung, heran. Mau kemana lagi? Ini sudah sangat sore.

"Tapi Op…." Belum sempat Ryeowook menanyakan maksud Yesung lebih jauh lagi, namja bermarga Kim itu seudah menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar makanan mereka.

.

.

.

_Glukkk…glukk… glukkk….._

Donghae membulatkan matanya. Tidak disangkanya yeoja kecil seperti Hyuk Jae memiliki daya tampung yang cukup besar. Bagaimana tidak, sudah 3 gelas air dingin yang dihabiskannya di depan mata Donghae. Tapi entah kenapa sikap Hyuk Jae yang apa adanya itu justru memberi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"Apa kau begitu kehausan, Hyukkie?" Donghae memberi sapu tangannya pada Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae menatap bingung. Donghae memberi kode dengan jarinya, menyentuh bagian-bagian wajahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Hyuk Jae merebut sapu tangan itu dari Donghae.

"Mian Oppa…." Ucapnya malu. Dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Minum air 3 gelas, dengan suara sendawa, lalu sekarang ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang belepotan air dan make-up yang luntur. Itu lah yang dilihat Hyukkie dari cermin kecil yang dibawanya.

"Kau… tidak biasa dengan make-up ya?" Tebak Donghae.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum janggal, namun menampakkan sedikit _gummy_ _smile_ andalannya. Membuat wajahnya menjadi terlihat sangat manis. Dan percaya atau tidak, Donghae sempat terpesona dengan _gummy_ _smile_ milik Hyuk Jae. Manis, begitulah pikir Donghae.

"Ne. Aku memang tidak terbiasa dengan make-up tebal seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tuntutan kerja." Ucapnya polos. Kemudian jari-jari lentiknya menghapus make-up yang sebelumnya menghiasi wajah manisnya, dengan menggunakan tissue basah yang selalu dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu, hapus saja. Kau terlihat lebih manis jika tanpa make-up aneh itu." Bukan…. Itu bukan hanya sekedar rayuan dari Donghae. Tapi percayalah, kalau Donghae jujur mengatakannya. Donghae lebih menyukai Hyuk Jae yang natural saat pertama kali bertemu, dibanding Hyuk Jae yang ditemuinya beberapa jam lalu.

Dan lihatlah si manis bermata kucing ini, pipi putihnya merona merah mendengar ucapan Donghae. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dalam hatinya melonjak senang mendengar penuturan dari Donghae. Benarkah, benarkah Donghae baru saja mengatakan kalau dia manis? Seumur hidup baru kali ini Hyuk Jae berdebar-debar mendengar ucapan yang sudah entah berapa kali di dengarnya dari _namja_-_namja_ lain.

"_Jeongmal_?" Ucapnya polos. Mata kucingnya membulat lucu. Membuat Donghae semakin gemas ingin mencubit pipinya.

"_Ne_, Hyukkie _chagi_…."

Hyuk jae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tadi manis, sekarang Hyukkie _chagi_? Bolehkah Hyuk jae lebih senang dari tadi? Bolehkah dia lebih berdebar dari tadi? Donghae…. Kenapa kau mudah sekali mengatakan hal 'tabuh' itu pada _yeoja_ sepolos Hyuk Jae.

"Hyukkie chagi?" lirih Hyuk Jae mengulangi ucapan Donghae.

"Hyukkie, ayo makan. Kau pasti sudah sangat lapar kan? Makan yang banyak, oppa yang traktir kali ini."

Hyuk Jae tersentak. Memangnya seberapa lama dia melayang karena ucapan Donghae sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang. Hyuk Jae curi-curi pandang ke arah Donghae yang asyik dengan pastanya.

"Kenapa sepertinya Hae oppa biasa saja ya? Apa dia tidak berdebar seperti aku? Atau hanya aku saja yang merasa berlebihan seperti ini?" _innernya_.

.

.

.

_Apa memang seperti ini caramu memperlakukan semua wanita? _

_Atau ini hanya berlaku untukku saja? _

_Kau tau, semua ini menyakitkanku? _

_Kau tau membuat segalanya indah, namun hanya sesaat sebelum kekecewaan itu lebih mendominasi dari segalanya. _

.

.

.

Deru ombak menambah kesan melankolis suasana pantai sore ini. _Caramel_ Ryeowook terus terfokus pada matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Warna _orange_ menyala membuat _caramel_ indahnya bentah memandang objek tersebut. Ternyata Yesung membawanya ke pantai untuk menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Bersyukurlah cuaca hari ini mendukung.

Yesung mengarahkan _obsidannya_, menatap Ryeowook yang masih saja terfokus pada objek yang berada di ufuk barat. Angin sore yang menerbangkan rambut coklatnya serta sinar jingga yang menerpa kulit wajahnya, membuat ciptaan Tuhan itu menjadi begitu sempurna. Ryeowook yang polos seperti ini jauh lebih bercahaya dari biasanya.

Senyumnya yang mengembang di sudut bibir mungilnya, matanya yang jeuh lebih bercahaya, dan wajah manisnya, membuat Yesung benar-benar merindukan sosok mungil disampingnya ini. Dia sadar, seminggu ini tanpa Ryeowook membuat hari-harinya kosong. Rasanya ada yang hilang. Apa baru kali ini kau merasakannya Kim Yesung?

"Apa kau menyukainya, Wookie?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Ryeowook mengangguk. Menatap Yesung sekilas dengan senyum menawannya. Kemudian kembali menatap objek yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya.

"Suka…. Aku sangat menyukainya." Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap Yesung yang berada di sampingnya, setelah matahari tadi benar-benar tenggelam. Menyisakan warna jingga yang sebentar lagi tertutup langit malam yang gelap. "Gomawo oppa."

Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook sayang. Kemudian dengan tidak tau dirinya mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya. _Caramel_ Ryeowook membulat sempurna. Ryeowook mencoba menolak, tapi rengkuhan itu semakin mengerat.

"Oppa….." Lirihnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja. Oppa sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Yesung jujur.

Tapi tanpa Yesung sadari, kejujuran itu membuat hati Ryeowook berdenyut sakit. Rindu? Apa Yesung tau seperti apa Ryeowook menahan kerinduannya pada Yesung? Apa dia tau sakit yang dirasakan Ryeowook saat rindu itu semakin membuncah setiap harinya? Tapi…. Ternyata Tuhan tidak berpihak pada Ryeowook. Dengan mudahnya takdir mematahkan semua kekuatan yang dibangunnya. Takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka. Dan kembali membawa Ryeowook dalam kukungan Yesung.

Benci…. Dia benci takdir yang dengan seenaknya mempermainkan hatinya. Dia benci dirinya yang dengan mudahnya kembali jatuh pada Yesung. Dia benci waktu yang dengan gampangnya mempermainkan hidupnya.

Ryeowook mendorong dada Yesung. Dan melepaskan dekapan Yesung pada tubuhnya. "Oppa…. Ayo kita pulang." Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi dengan gampangnya Yesung mencekal lengan mungil Ryeowook.

"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini?" Tanya Yesung, tidak memperdulikan ajakan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya diam. Tidak mencoba menjawab dan juga tidak mencoba melepaskan cekalan Yesung pada lengannya.

"Apa kau mencoba menghindari oppa?" tebak Yesung tepat sasaran. Yesung berdiri di depan Ryeowook. Masih betah menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Ryeowook hanya menunduk, mencoba menghindari tatapan intimidasi yang diberikan Yesung padanya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ryeowook kembali beranjak, namun Yesung malah mencekal tangannya semakin kuat. "Akh…. Appo…." Rintih Ryeowook.

Yesung melonggarkan cekalan tangannya tanpa meminta maaf pada yeoja manis itu. "Kenapa….. Kenapa kau menghindari oppa?" Ulang Yesung lagi.

"Menghindar? Kenapa aku harus menghindar?" _Caramel_ Ryeowook menatap angkuh obsidian Yesung. Dan membuat Yesung menyeringai.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan dan mengangkat telpon oppa?" Interogasi Yesung.

"Cih…." Ryeowook berdecih. "Apa harus aku melakukannya?" Ujar Ryeowook lantang. Yesung tercekat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Yah… kau benar. Memang tidak ada keharusan kau melakukannya." Jawab Yesung pasrah. Entah kenapa, Ryeowook merasakan ada luka di mata Yesung saat namja tampan itu mengatakannya. Dan Ryeowook semakin membenci dirinya. Kenapa dia harus merasakan apa yang dirasa oleh Yesung.

"Tapi… setidaknya, jangan menghindariku seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu."

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yesung. Apalagi ini? Yesung kembali memeluknya. Dan….. jantungnya. Detakan jantung Yesung begitu cepat, hingga Ryeowook dapat merasakannya.

"Jangan jauh dariku. Jangan pergi lagi. Aku mohon…." Ucap Yesung lirih.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin pantai dan dekapan hangat Yesung.

"Oppa…. Jangan seperti ini." Ucap Ryeowook lirih. Dia berusaha melepas pelukan Yesung, tapi tangan kekar itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan lepas wookie. Oppa tidak mau kau menjauh lagi. Apalagi sampai pergi dari oppa."

"Bukankah aku sudah lama pergi dari oppa."

Yesung terhenyak. Ucapan Ryeowook membuatnya melepas pelukan itu. Obsidian kelamnya menatap ke dalam _caramel_ indah Ryeowook. Yesung dapat merasakan kesakitan yang di alami Ryeowook, tapi entah kenapa kekuatan itu lebih mendominasi, membuatnya takut Ryeowook sudah benar-benar akan pergi.

"Aku sudah lama pergi darimu oppa. Aku …. Aku akan menemukan cinta yang baru. Bolehkah….. bolehkah aku mencintai orang lain setelah ini?"

.

.

.

_Aku bertahan begitu lama untuk dirimu. tapi, Aku menunggu sangat lama untuk bisa pergi darimu. _

_Jadi, Saat semua telah ku gapai. Saat kekuatan telah terkumpul dan membuncah keluar, aku benar-benar harus pergi. _

_Lebih baik aku pergi daripada harus sakit menahan rindu padamu. _

_Lebih baik aku pergi daripada harus sakit berada di dekatmu. _

_Lebih baik aku pergi menjauh daripada harus kehilangan hidupku. _

_Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku lebih mencintai diriku sendiri. _

_._

_._

_._

_Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

_Apa-apaan ini? _

_Cerita jadi kacau dan aneh kah? Iya, aku tau aku sadar. _

_Yewook moment-nya sedikit? Iya aku tau. _

_Yewook moment-nya gk dapet feel? Iya, aku juga tau. _

_Yewook moment-nya gk sweet? Iya….Iya…. itupun aku tau. _

_Hah….. maaf mengecewakan. Up-date lelet, cerita makin gaje. _

_Haehyuk-nya juga Cuma seiprit ya? Hm…._

_Maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Dari pada salah paham, mending aku sedikit info aja deh. _

_Baru bisa lanjut FF karena kemarin2 sibuk sama laporan PPL-T. Blum lagi gk sempet2 ngetik, computer ngehang, laptop di pake oppaKu buat skripsi-nya. _

_Jadi baru bisa ngetik dan bernafas lega sekarang. _

_Gomawo buat temen2 yg masih mau ngebaca N nungguin kelanjutan FF abal ini. Ampe ada yg demo lewat sms, ada yg esmosi juga karena FF di anggurin. _

_Heehehehehe….. mianhae. Semoga setelah diklarifikasi, semua pada ngerti ya. _

_RNR Lagi ne….._

_Saranghae chingudeul ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

xoxoxo

Saat itu, minggu pertama bulan Desember. Terjadi sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Yesung izin pada Ryeowook bahwa dia akan kembali ke Jepang untuk merayakan Natal disana. Tanpa fikir panjang, Ryeowook pun mengizinkan _namjachingunya_ itu untuk kembali pulang ke kampung halamannya. Walau dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia tidak rela merayakan natal pertamanya sebagai status _yeojachingu_ Yesung tanpa kehadiran Yesung disampingnya.

Sejujurnya Yesung pun ingin merayakan natal tahun ini bersama yeoja manis itu, namun ibunya Kim JaeJoong sudah terlebih dahulu menghubungi putra sulungnya itu untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarganya. Karena ini adalah permintaan sang umma yang memiliki kuasa penuh di keluarga Kim, maka Yesung tak bisa menolak permintaan umma-nya yang cantik itu. Apalagi dalam kasus ini, Yesung belum memberitahukan pada siapa pun kalau dia telah mempunyai _yeojachingu_ di Seoul, selain pada Key –_yeodongsaengnya_-.

Hari itu, minggu pagi dimana Yesung mengirimi Ryeowook pesan singkat yang isinya mengajak Ryeowook untuk pergi berkencan sebelum dia pulang esok harinya. Namun, ternyata _yeoja_ manis penyuka jerapah itu sudah terlebih dahulu memiliki janji dengan sepupu-nya, Taemin. Maka, dengan penyesalan yang mendalam, akhirnya Ryeowook menolak ajakan kencan Yesung. Bukankah setelah Yesung kembali dari jepang nanti mereka bisa pergi kencan? _Toh_, Yesung hanya seminggu disana. Itulah yang saat itu ada dalam fikiran Ryeowook.

Yesung yang ternyata sedikit frustasi karena ajakannya ditolak oleh Ryeowook, akhirnya _namja_ tampan itu pun mengajak sepupu-nya , Jessica untuk pergi menemaninya pergi saat itu. Yang Yesung butuhkan saat ini adalah penyegaran. Dia benar-benar frustasi harus berjauhan dengan Ryeowook selama seminggu ini. Dia benar-benar ingin marah pada Jaejoong yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruh Yesung pulang ke Jepang dan membuyarkan semua rencana yang telah disusun sang _namja_ Kim untuk _yeoja_-nya. Dan sisi terjahat dalam dirinya mengutuki si _yeojachingu_ yang tidak memikirkan perasaannya, atau setidaknya sedikit saja memahami perasaanya.

Jika dilihat dari tampilan luarnya, Yesung memang seperti tipikal _namja_ yang berhati dingin dan tidak perduli dengan sekitar. Tapi sebenarnya, Yesung adalah tipikal _namja_ yang lebih mementingkan perasaan orang lain dibanding dengan dirinya sendiri. Itulah salah satu alasannya jujur pada sang _yeojachingu_ bahwa sore itu dia pergi bersama Jessica untuk bermain _Sky_.

Namun, entah kenapa dalam hati kecil Ryeowook, dia tidak rela Yesung pergi dengan Jessica yang _notabene_-nya belum ia kenal sama sekali. Tapi karena _yeoja_ manis ini adalah Kim Ryeowook, _yeoja_ yang selalu berfikiran positif, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk berfikiran positif pada _namjachingu_-nya yang memang sudah jujur.

Hingga malam hari, tak seperti biasanya Yesung sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Dia hanya membalas pesan singkat Ryeowook.

"Oppa, sudah pulang. Dan sekarang benar-benar lelah."

Begitulah isinya, dan tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat Yesung, apalagi besok dia akan pulang ke Jepang, Ryeowook pun memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan investigasinya. Yeoja manis itu hanya mengirimi pesan singkat yang isinya menyuruh Yesung untuk istirahat, serta meminta maaf dia tidak bisa mengantar Yesung ke airport besok karena dia dalam masa ujian semester.

.

.

.

3 hari setelah kepergian Yesung, Ryeowook terus menghubungi _namja_ Kim itu. Setiap pagi, siang, sore atau pun malam hari dia terus mencoba menghubungi Yesung. Melalui sms, e-mail, bbm, inbox facebook, twitter dan semua akses yang memungkinkannya bisa berhubungan dengan sang _namjachingu_.

Namun, sampai hampir 1 minggu berlalu pun, _namja_ Kim itu tidak juga membalas sms, e-mail, bbm, inbox facebook atau pun _mention_ dari Ryeowook. Si _yeoja_ manis yang selalu berfikiran positif ini pun,perlahan demi perlahan mulai berfikiran negative yang memang bukan tipikal dirinya. _Yeoja_ yang memang pada dasarnya cengeng ini, tak bisa menghentikan deraian air mata yang tiba-tiba tumpah ruah.

Digenggamnya ponsel canggih-nya yang menunjukkan _wallpaper_ dirinya bersama sang _namjachingu_. Rindu…. Dia benar-benar merindukan Yesung. Tiap hari dia selalu berfikir, kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukannya sampai Yesung mengacuhkannya secara…. tiba-tiba. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Jepang sana? Apa Yesung dijodohkan dengan _yeoja_ lain disana? Atau Yesung sudah lupa padanya?

Fikiraan-fikiran aneh mulai menyergapnya. Ditidurkannya tubuh mungilnya di ranjang miliknya. _Caramelnya_ menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mencoba menenangkan fikirannya dengan membayangkan wajah tampan Yesung saat tersenyum padanya. Namun, semakin dia membayangkan wajah tampan itu, rasa rindu itu semakin besar berada di hatinya. Kembali air mata itu mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

"oppa….. _Jeongmal_ _bogoshipo_…."

Jari-jari lentiknya mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Kemudian kembali menekan tombol-tombol mini pada ponsel-nya. Mencoba entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengirimi Yesung sms.

_"Oppa, sedang apa? Apa sudah makan malam?"_

Tanpa ragu, Ryeowook pun mengirimkan pesan singkat itu. Beberapa menit, _caramelnya_ terus memperhatikan benda mungil ditangannya. Jangankan berbunyi, bergetar saja tidak. Ryeowook menghela nafas. Matanya mulai memanas karena sedari tadi tidak berkedip memperhatikan ponselnya.

Lagi….

Air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya. Menahan rindu itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Bukan hanya perasaan, tapi pikiran pun ikut terkuras.

Ryeowook menutup matanya. Bibir tipisnya mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sangat disukainya.

_Gyeou garyeogo maemeul jaba_

_Geochin pokpungcheoreom millyeowatda_

_Matchi bitmulcheoreom jiwojil unmyeongigetjiman_

_Kkaejin geoul wie maejeojin inyeonboda deouk apatgie_

_I georeomui kkeuteul bonaeneun maeumeul neon moreugetji_

_(Super Junior-Storm)_

Bibir tipis Ryeowook terus mengalunkan lagu ballad itu. Sesekali bibir itu tersenyum miris saat beberapa bait dalam lagu tersebut mirip dengan yang dialaminya. Atau….. akan dialaminya?

Sampai akhirnya kelelahan itu menguasai dirinya. Hati, perasaan dan fikirannya lelah. Bahkan fisiknya pun ikut-ikutan. Hanya karena merindukan seorang Yesung, semua waktunya terbuang percuma dan tidak pada porsinya. Waktu makan, waktu istirahat, waktu belajar semua hanya untuk memikirkan seorang Kim Yesung.

_Hanya karena tidak bisa menghindari pikiran kita tentang seseorang yang sudah menguasainya, maka waktu pun terbuang percuma. Atau hanya karena rindu menguasai lebih dari segalanya, maka air mata yang terbuang percuma. Mungkin menangis memang tidak mengubah segalanya, dan bahkan lebih parahnya tidak akan memperbaiki apa pun. Tapi….. setidaknya menangis menemani dan memahami kita. _

_._

_._

_._

Ryeowook kaget saat tiba-tiba sesosok yang sudah dirindukannya selama seminggu ini ada dihadapannya. Di depan rumahnya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Tersenyum seolah seminggu ini tidak terjadi apa pun diantara mereka.

Ryeowook hampir melempar tas tangan yang dipegangnya kearah si _namja_ tampan. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah diam mematung tak melakukan apa pun. Dia benci saat air mata itu mengalir membasahi pipinya. Aneh,…. Aneh sekali. Kenapa saat melihat Yesung di depan matanya, rasa rindu itu semakin menjadi. Rasa rindu itu semakin memenuhi rongga paru-parunya, hingga membuat nafasnya tercekat dan sulit bernafas. _Namja_ di depannya ini benar-benar tidak tau diri. Semua yang dilakukannya selalu sesuka hatinya.

Yesung mengernyit saat melihat air mata membasahi wajah manis yeoja-nya. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang terus mematung ditempatnya. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang masih saja mengalir. Kemudian dengan lembut mencium kening Ryeowook, cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya dia memeluk tubuh ramping Ryeowook.

Bukan…. Bukan hanya Ryeowook yang menahan rindu teramat sangat pada Yesung, tapi Yesung…. Dia juga setengah mati menahan rindu pada _yeoja_ yang dengan sabar dan tanpa menyerah terus mengiriminya pesan. Dia benci jika harus ingat itu, karena pasti dia sadar dia telah menjadi orang paling kejam karena mengabaikan segala perhatian yang diberikan Ryeowook.

"Oppa merindukanmu." Bisiknya di telinga Ryeowook. Pelukannya pun semakin erat seiring rasa nyaman yang menjalar dalam dirinya.

Ryeowook masih mematung dengan air mata yang masih setia membasahi wajahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membalas pelukan erat sang namjachingu walau dia sangat ingin. Dia benar-benar ingin membalas pelukan Yesung lebih erat dari yang Yesung lakukan. Bahkan jika bisa, sampai tulang rusuk Yesung patah.

Tapi….. semua niatan jahat itu hanya Cuma niat yang tak bisa terwujud. Walau akhirnya lengan mungil itu mampu mengelilingi tubuh kekar Yesung, hanya saja tenaga yang dia punya tidak cukup untuk meremukkan tulang Yesung.

"_Nado_…." Bisik Ryeowook lemah. Dan semua pikiran jahat untuk membuat yesung merasakan seperti yang dirasakannya atau bahkan lebih dari itu, seketika lenyap. Kenyamanan berada dipelukan Yesung membuat semuanya hilang.

.

.

.

"Wookie…."

Yesung buka suara setelah hampir 10 menit mereka berdiam diri. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah café dekat perumahan mewah Ryeowook.

_Yeoja_ manis itu menengadahkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sembab akibat menangis tadi. Matanya dan hidungnya bahkan masih memerah. Membuat Yesung semakin merasa bersalah.

"wookie…." Yesung menggenggam tangan mungil Ryeowook. Mata sabitnya menatap dalam ke _caramel_ milik _yeoja_-nya. Entah kenapa Ryeowook dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sesuatu yang buruk yang pasti akan terjadi.

"Kita….. kita putus saja."

"…."

Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari Ryeowook. Tidak matanya yang membulat kaget, tidak juga gerakan reflex untuk melepas genggaman tangan mereka. semua seperti telah terskenario. Semua seperti telah diketahui olehnya.

Yesung mendadak merasa sakit saat melihat Ryeowook tidak melakukan apapun. Pandangannya pun lurus kedepan, kosong. Seperti boneka tanpa nyawa.

"baiklah…."

Setelah terdiam sekian detik, akhirnya Ryeowook menemukan suaranya. Dengan tegas dia meng-iya-kan keinginan sepihak dari Yesung. Tanpa embel-embel apapun. Sekedar bertanya 'kenapa' , atau menanyakan alasan pastinya, Ryeowook seperti tidak ingin ambil pusing dan langsung menyetujuinya.

Yesung menunduk lemah mendengar persetujuan Ryeowook. Apalagi _yeoja_ manis itu, menunjukkan ketegaran yang membuat Yesung seperti tertimpa batu ribuan ton. _Yeoja_ di depannya ini, bukan seperti Ryeowook-nya seminggu yang lalu. Ryeowook yang ada didepannya ini terlihat sangat tegar dan sabar. Jika harus memilih, dia lebih suka Ryeowook yang cengeng dan manja. Tapi….. entah kenapa, disaat seperti ini, mungkin Ryeowook yang tegar lebih baik untuknya.

"Maaf…." Lirih Yesung, penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf."

Yesung tersentak. 'Aku?' sejak kapan Ryeowook menggunakan kata 'aku?'.

Bibir tipis Ryeowook tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum manis apalagi tulus seperti biasanya, tapi senyuman itu hanya senyum tipis yang menyiratkan kesakitan. Dan justru membuatnya semakin menyedihkan.

"Maaf telah mengganggu oppa selama ini. Dan…." Ryeowook tersenyum lagi. matanya mulai berair. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Selamat natal, oppa."

Ryeoowok berdiri. Kemudian membungkuk hormat pada _namja_ di depannya. Tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar bertenaga sampai dia berjalan dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Sampai akhirnya air matanya tumpah setelah dia benar-benar keluar dari café itu.

Menadadak tenaga 'Hero' yang secara ajaib didapatnya tadi, menghilang entah kemana. Dibawah guyuran salju memasuki awal Januari, Ryeowook berjalan tertatih. Tak dirasakannya lagi dingin yang menusuk hingga ke sum-sum tulangnya.

Setelah semuanya terjadi, dia malah baru berfikir 'kenapa' dan 'apa alasannya'. Semua sudah terlanjur. Dia sudah berakhir dengan _namja_ tampan bernama Kim Yesung itu, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan…. Bodohnya, dia tidak mempertanyakan hal itu.

_Jika beberapa orang mengatakan 'tidak perlu alasan untuk mencintai seseorang', mungkin 'tidak perlu alasan pula untuk mengakhiri cinta itu'. _

Yesung tersenyum miris saat menemui dirinya yang cengeng. Disekanya _liquid_ bening yang membasahi pipinya. Menangis bukanlah tipikal Yesung, tapi _yeoja_ manis itu membuatnya seperti bukan dirinya sendiri.

Yesung menghela nafas berat, menahan cairan yang hampir jatuh lagi. dengan sigap dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak berusaha mengejar Ryeowook.

Entah kenapa, begitu Ryeowook pergi meninggalkannya, kekosongan mulai menyapa hatinya. Dan kosong yang benar-benar kosong itu, adalah hal yang tidak pernah dialaminya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka sabuk pengamannya. Hampir keluar dari mobil mewah milik Yesung. Namun, lengan kekar Yesung menahannya. Membuat caramel Ryeowook menatap protes kearah Yesung.

"Sebentar lagi….." ucap Yesung tiba-tiba. Membuat Ryeowook menatap heran.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran saat Yesung tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Tunggu Oppa sebentar lagi."

Ryeowook mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Yesung, tapi kali ini dia tidak akan dan tidak ingin berkomentar.

"Oppa tidak akan mengizinkanmu mencintai namja lain."

_Caramel_ Ryeowook membulat besar. Ucapan Yesung barusan bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam fikirannya. Ini… benar-benar diluar dugaan. Secepat kedatangan kaget-nya, secepat itu pula dia mampu mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula.

Yesung menatap setiap perubahan wajah manis Ryeowook. Dia mendesah pasrah saat melihat Ryeowook mengacuhkan ucapannya barusan.

"Bukankah tadi wookie meminta izin untuk memperbolehkan wookie mencintai _namja_ lain? Dan jawabannya tidak."

Yesung tersenyum ringan. Tidak menyadari ucapannya tadi membuat Ryeowook ingin sekali memukul kepala besarnya yang isinya entah apa.

"sebantar lagi….. hanya tunggu sebentar lagi wookie." Ucap Yesung penuh harap.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Menahan kekesalan yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Namja di sampingnya ini selalu saja melakukan dan mengatakan hal-hal sesuka hatinya. Seolah hanya dia yang merasakan dan orang lain tidak sama sekali.

"Sampai kapan? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu oppa? Apa enam bulan ini tidak cukup?"

Ryeowook diam. Mencoba menahan amarah yang terus-terusan mendesak ingin keluar. "oppa pikir selama ini apa yang kulakukan? Aku menunggumu. Menunggu oppa memahami dan mengerti. Setiap kali aku ingin berhenti, setiap kali pula ada bisikan aneh yang menghantuiku. Sebentar lagi…. hanya menunggu sebentar lagi. selalu seperti itu."

Ryeowook menatap dalam kearah Yesung. Benar, dia mencintai namja ini, bahkan sangat mencintainya. "Tapi…. Semua ada batasnya. Dan sekarang… aku sudah sampai batasnya."

Ryeowook keluar dari mobil Yesung dengan debuman suara pintu yang cukup keras. Membuat Yesung sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya.

_Braakkkk_

Yesung menjatuhkan pukulannya pada setir mobil di depannya. Bukan…. Dia bukan tipe _namja_ yang suka memukul barang-barang saat dia sedang marah. Tapi yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi merupakan wujud dari rasa kesalnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Awalnya dia melakukan hal ini untuk membuat Ryeowook terus bergantung padanya dan kalau bisa malah membuat _yeoja_ itu sulit lepas darinya. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang malah berbalik. Dialah yang sekarang sudah terlalu bergantung pada _yeoja_ manis itu hingga tak bisa melepasnya.

.

.

.

Yesung baru tiba di Jepang saat waktu makan malam hampir tiba. Setelah tiba di rumahnya yang cukup besar, dia beristirahat sebentar kemudian pergi mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Oppa….." Suara manis _yeoja_ berambut pirang membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Namja tampan itu tengah duduk di depan laptopnya. _Yeoja_ pirang yang baru berumur 17 tahun itu berlari kearah _oppa_-nya saat mata kucingnya menatap sebuah gambar _landscape_ di laptop tersebut.

"_Aigoo_….. manis sekali oppa." Ucap _Yeoja_ itu polos. Mata kucingnya berbinar senang menatap wajah _yeoja_ manis di laptop Yesung.

Yesung yang sadar, secara reflex menutup laptopnya. Kemudian mendorong tubuh kecil _yeodongsaengnya_ itu menjauhi laptop pribadinya.

"dasaar peliit…" _Yeoja_ manis itu mengembungkan pipinya. Kemudian duduk di tepi kasur milik Yesung. Tangannya diletakkannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa masuk tidak ketuk pintu dulu?" Protes Yesung.

"Siapa _yeoja_ dalam foto itu?"

Yesung mendengus kesal saat _dongsaengnya_ itu mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan malah balik bertanya. "Jika tidak memberitahuku, aku akan mengadu pada umma." Ancamnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu menyeringai kearah Yesung.

Yesung diam dan mengacuhkannya. Malah dengan sengaja, _namja_ itu membuang mukanya menjauhi tatapan menyeringai _yeoja_ manis itu.

"umm…"

_Yeoja_ itu hampir saja berteriak sebelum akhirnya Yesung membekap mulut mungilnya.

"Yak…. Kim Key Bum. Jangan jadi duri dalam daging." Ucap Yesung sok puitis.

Key menjauhkan tangan besar Yesung dari bibirnya. Kemudian membersihkan bibir tipisnya dengan tissue yang ada dikamar Yesung. "Makanya beritahu aku."

Yesung mengacak rambutnya gemas. Adiknya ini benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Walau terlihat dari luar Yesung adalah tipikal pria _metroseksual_ yang perduli dengan penampilan, pengusaha muda yang cukup sukses dan serta orang yang mudah bergaul dan memiliki banyak teman, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang sangat patuh pada orang tuanya.

Ibunya, Kim Jaejoong walau cantik dan seksi seperti model professional, sebenarnya dia adalah _yeoja_ kolot yang memegang teguh tradisi keluarga dari masa ke masa. Dia tidak pernah mengizinkan anak-anaknya menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ sebelum mereka benar-benar menjadi orang sukses dan mampu mempertanggungjawabkan pilihan mereka untuk kehidupan mendatang.

Itulah alasan kenapa Yesung tidak memberitahukan keluarganya kalau dia sudah memilki _yeojachingu_. Padahal, dia sudah berumur 23 tahun, perusahaan yang dipimpinnya juga cukup sukses, tapi sayangnya Jaejoong belum memutuskan bahwa Yesung boleh berpacaran dengan _yeoja_ manapun sebelum Jaejoong yakin Yesung benar-benar mampu.

Lalu, apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan jika Yesung melanggar peraturan turun temurun itu? Tidak….. Yesung bahkan tidak ingin memikirkannya. Melanggar perintah Jaejoong adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya kalau dia masih ingin hidup enak dan tenang.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Yesung masih berusaha untuk berkelit.

"Mau berkelit, _eoh_?" Omel Key tidak sabar. "Katakan saja. Jangan malah ngomong hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Yesung berdecih. Key yang seperti ini adalah Key yang paling dibencinya. Selalu ikut campur dan ingin tahu.

"Mau sampai kapan mikirnya? Sampai kembali ke Seoul?"

Yesung menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah…. Baiklah…. Jangan pasang tampang aneh seperti itu. Membuat wajah manismu menjadi mengerikan."

Yesung terkekeh geli, sedangkan Key hanya tersenyum mengejek pada Yesung. Membuat Yesung benar-benar ingin menguncinya di toilet.

"Apa dia _yeojachingu_, oppa?" Key menyenggol bahu kekar Yesung. Sepertinya putri bungsu keluarga Kim ini memang tipikal orang yang tidak sabaran.

"Oppa akan jujur, tapi…"

"Iya aku janji tidak akan beri tahu, _umma_." Key menyambung ucapan Yesung yang memang mengarah pada persoalan _umma_ mereka.

"Tapi ceritanya panjang." Yesung masih mencoba berkelit.

"Aku tidak menyuruh oppa bercerita yang panjang, apalagi lebar. Cukup jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa _yeoja_ itu? Apa dia pacar oppa?"

"_Ne_." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Key lagi. kali ini dia menyamankan posisi duduknya. Menghadap tepat pada wajah Yesung.

"Kim Ryeowook."

Key mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi namanya Kim Ryeowook, ya. Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

"Huh…" Yesung menghela nafas kesal. Memang bukan dia yang akan bercerita panjang, tapi malah _dongsaengnya_-lah yang membuat cerita ini menjadi panjang.

"Dia sangat manis, oppa. Tidak jauhlah denganku." Ucap Key dengan percaya dirinya. "Tapi…" key meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Mata kucingnya memandang Yesung dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Yesung mendelik tak suka melihat tatapan yang sepertinya –mengejek- dari Key.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Yesung sewot. "Jangan pandang oppa dengan tatapan seolah merendahkan seperti itu."

"Memang." Jawab Key dengan santainya. "Kenapa _yeoja_ semanis dia mau denganmu, oppa?"

"Apa yang salah dengan oppamu ini?" yesung memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. "Oppa kan tampan. Dan yang pasti seorang pengusaha muda yang cukup sukses."

Key berdecih. Malas mendengar ucapan Yesung yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. "Iya…. Oppa memang tampan dan pengusaha sukse. Tapi….. sayangnya anak mami."

Yesung membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan _dongsaengnya_ yang terkesan mengejeknya itu. Kemudian dengan gemas dia mencubit hidung mancung Key.

"Jangan mengejekku seperti itu. Kau juga belum membawa onew ke rumah kan? Jadi kau sama saja dengan oppa." Ucapnya membela diri.

"Itu karena aku belum sukses. Sedangkan oppa, sudah sukses kan? Kenapa belum memperkenalkan _yeojachingu_ oppa?" key berbicara bijak sambil sesekali mengelus hidungnya yang cukup sakit akibat cubitan Yesung.

"Apa oppa belum yakin dengannya?"

Yesung diam. Yakin? Yakin yang seperti apa maksudnya?

"Key…. Yesung… cepat keluar. Sudah waktunya makan malam…"

Suara manis dan lembut itu adalah milik Kim Jaejoong. Ibu dari Kim Yesung dan Kim Key Bum.

Mungkin panggilan Jaejoong tadi cukup membuat Yesung yang terdiam karena memikirkan hal yang entah apa itu, mampu kembali sadar dari lamunannya. _Namja_ itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan mungil Key untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui kedua orang tuanya yang menunggu mereka di meja makan.

.

.

.

_Ada yang bilang, orang tua selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak-anak mereka. namun ada juga yang bilang tidak semua yang diberikan orang tua kita terbaik untuk kita. _

_Tapi sadarkah, jika orang tua selalu mengajarkan yang terbaik. Dan orang-orang diluar sana mungkin memberitahu kita tentang keburukan. Kebaikan selalu dibawa sampai kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tapi keburukan, semua orang bahkan ingin menjauhinya. _

_Iya kan? ^^_

_._

_._

_._

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. Seminggu ini dia terus melihat pemandangan yang tidak disukainya. Apa Donghae tidak ada kerjaan? Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah menjemput Ryeowook dan mengantarnya ke kantor Yesung? Jam berapa sebenarnya namja bermarga Lee itu bangun setiap paginya? Tidak pernah sekalipun dia tidak melihat namja itu bersama Ryeowook. Apalagi pagi-pagi sekali di kantornya.

Yesung menghembuskan nafas kesal. Tangannya yang sudah gatal ingin meninju wajah tampan Donghae, malah dialihkannya untuk merapikan dasinya yang memang sudah rapi. Kemudian dengan pandangan tidak suka melihat adegan dimana Donghae tersenyum manis kearah Ryeowook yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman menawan _yeoja_ imut itu. Dia semakin tidak suka saat melihat namja itu melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook. Benar-benar mendramatisir. Memangnya mereka sedang syuting drama? Sungguh melankolis.

Entah kenapa, sisi terdalam dalam dirinya tidak menyukai cara si _yeoja_ manis tersenyum pada _namja_ lain selain dirinya. Melambaikan tangan mungil yang akan sangat hangat saat digenggam itu malah tertuju pada orang lain. Egois hanya sebagian kecil dari dirinya, tapi yang sangat mendominasi adalah sifatnya yang tidak mau kalah apalagi ditentang.

Yesung mengikuti langkah Ryeowook begitu adegan drama tadi berakhir. Mengharuskan si pemeran wanita untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di tempat ia magang. Mungkin tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sang pemimpin mengikuti seorang mahasiswa magang yang berjalan didepannya.

_Tinggg…._

Bunyi pintu lift terbuka. _Yeoja_ manis yang sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia tengah diikuti oleh Yesung, hanya tersenyum manis saat menemukan lift tersebut kosong. Namun tidak dengan _namja_ dibelakangnya. Jika Ryeowook tersenyum manis, maka Yesung malah tersenyum puas. Dalam hati dia sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang sepertinya begitu memberkatinya pagi ini. lift kosong itu sangat membantunya.

Ryeowook masuk kedalam lift itu, dan caramelnya membulat lucu saat melihat Yesung berdiri dihadapannya. Namja Kim itu masuk mengikuti jejak Ryeowook. Kemudian menyeringai saat pintu lift itu benar-benar tertutup. Tanpa peduli, Ryeowook menekan tombol yanag terletak di sisi kanan lift besi itu.

Perlahan lift itu berjalan. Meninggalkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Ryeowook masih menunduk, memunggungi Yesung. Menghindari tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasinya. Tatapan Yesung.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah mencintainya?"

Ryeowook mendongak. Menatap si pemilik suara _baritone_ itu. Yesung menyeringai, namun Ryeowook mencoba mengacuhkannya. Dia hanya diam tak menanggapi apa pun ucapan Yesung. Kembali menunduk, menjauhi tatapn mengerikan itu.

"Kenapa diam? Apa itu benar?" Kali ini Yesung meninggikan nada suaranya. Membuat Ryeowook merasa terancam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ryeowook berjalan keluar begitu pintu itu tertutup. Tapi sebelum dia bisa berjalan keluar, sebuah tangan kekar tengah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat. Kalau saja cengkraman itu tidak sekuat baja, maka Ryeowook pasti sudah lari menjauhi Yesung yang auranya benar-benar menyeramkan.

Yesung terus menyeret yeoja mungil yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang mendera pergelangan tangannya. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan para pegawainya yang memandang aneh kearah mereka. Begitu juga Jessica yang memandang ngeri pada ekspresi wajah pemimpin sekaligus sepupunya itu.

Yesung memasuki ruangan pribadinya –kantor- kemudian menutup pintu itu dengan suara debuman kuat. Ryeowook bernafas lega saat Yesung melepas cengkraman sekuat baja itu. Dia mengurut pelan pergelangan tangannya yang membiru, sedikit meringis sakit.

Yesung yang melihat pergelangan mungil itu melebarkan mata sabitnya. Dia tidak menyangka emosinya menyakiti orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Diraihnya lagi pergelangan tangan Ryeowook, kali ini dengan lembut. Namun seolah tidak perduli, Ryeowook menghempaskan tangan yang telah melukainya itu. Caramelnya yang berair menatap marah kearah Yesung.

"Kali ini apa lagi? Kau benar-benar ingin menyakitiku, hm?"

Suara Ryeowook bergetar. Air mata yang berusaha ditahannya perlahan membasahi pipinya yang memerah karena marah.

Yesung menunduk. Kemudian kedua tangannya menahan pundak Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi ditepis kasar oleh Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak mengerti, wookie." Ucap Yesung lirih. Kemarahannya yang tadi sudah diubun-ubun tiba-tiba lenyap melihat air mata dan kesakitan dalam manik caramel itu.

Ryeowook tertawa lirih. Kemudian dengan jari lentiknya, dia menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Aku memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti dirimu, oppa. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk mengerti. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sudah pasti tidak aku bisa aku lakukan."

Ryeowook berbalik. Berjalan menjauhi Yesung, dan keluar dari ruang pemimpinnya tersebut. Tapi, belum lagi tangan mungilnya menyentuh knop pintu, dia merasakan lengan kekar tengah memeluknya. Tangan itu milik Yesung, tangan yang baru saja melukainya. Bukan Cuma fisik, tapi juga hatinya.

Ryeowook diam. Tidak bergeming sama sekali. Seperti cengkraman tangan tadi, pelukan itu pun sekuat baja. Namun, dia tidak merasakan sakit seperti tadi. Malah….. dia merasakan hangat dan nyaman.

Yesung meletakkan kepalanya di pundak _yeoja_ manis yang masih menangis itu. Perlahan tangan kanannya menyentuh pergelangan Ryeowook yang terlihat masih membiru. Dielusnya lembut pergelangan tangan itu.

"Ini pasti sangat sakit kan?" Katanya dengan suara rendahnya. Kemudian tanpa diduga oleh Ryeowook, Yesung mencium pergelangan tangan yang membiru itu. Ryeowook hampir merasakan kehilangan oksigen diparu-parunya saat bibir hangat Yesung menempel di pergelangan tangannya.

Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia benci situasi seperti ini.

Yesung membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook, kali ini membuat tubuh mungil itu tepat berhadapan dengannya. Dengan ibu jarinya, Yesung menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi mulus yeoja bermanik caramel itu. Kemudian menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa yang memang terletak di ruangan tersebut. Yesung berlutut didepan Ryeowook, masih setia mengelus pergelangan tangan mungil itu.

"Tetaplah disini. Jangan mencoba bergerak sedikit pun. Apalagi kabur dari ruangan ini" Ucap Yesung dengan nada perintah yang terdengar mutlak. Entah kenapa, Ryeowook malah menganggukkan kepalanya. Menuruti perkataan Yesung. Dengan caramel-nya, dia terus memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu berjalan menuju kotak kecil disudut ruangan, dekat lemari besar yang mungkin isinya dokumen-dokumen penting. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari kotak P3K itu. Kemudian dia kembali berlutut di depan Ryeowook. Perlahan dia mengoleskan salep yang entah apa itu, pada pergelangan tangan Wookie. Ryeowook hanya meringis kecil saat salep itu membuat pergelangan tangannya menjadi dingin.

"Mungkin ini akan mengurangi denyutan di pergelangan tanganmu. Tapi memarnya mungkin hilang setelah beberapa hari."

Yesung mendongak dan menemukan caramel Ryeowook yang menatap kearahnya. Yesung tersenyum saat caramel indah itu tidak lagi mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening pertanda kesakitannya. Ryeowook yang ditatap lembut oleh Yesung, malah semakin terpenjara dalam pandangannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja yang baru saja menyakitinya itu.

Tapi….. senyum lembut Yesung itu, benar-benar senyum yang dirindukannya seminggu ini. Dia benar-benar kehilangan. Dan saat senyuman itu kembali dilihatnya, rasanya….. dia ingin terus melihat dan merekamnya agar tidak terlupakan sedikit pun.

Dengan lembut Yesung membelai pipi Ryeowook. Dan entah setan apa yang mempengaruhinya, dia juga ikut tersenyum dan malah menikmati belaian lembut Yesung dipipinya.

"Hanya menunggu sebentar lagi. Oppa akan benar-benar menjadikanmu milik oppa. Jangan buang-buang tenaga untuk hala sudah jelas tidak ada gunanya."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit aneh dengan ucapan Yesung. Namun Yesung malah memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau hanya mencintai oppa kan?" Kata Yesung dengan percaya dirinya. Tangan kekarnya mengelus lembut surai coklat milik Ryeowook. "Jadi jangan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit dengan berpura-pura mencintai Donghae. Kembalilah pada oppa."

Yesung melepas pelukannya, kemudian menatap wajah Ryeowook yang kaget dengan ucapan Yesung.

Tapi kemudian namja itu tertawa, kemudian menggeleng. "Bukan…. Bukan seperti itu." Katanya lagi. kali ini Yesung berlutut, kemudian tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Ryeowook. Matanya pun menatap kedalam caramel indah Ryeowook. Dan itu membuat jantung Ryeowook semakin berdebar. "Menikahlah dengan oppa, wookie."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

_Hyaaa….. apa-apaan ini. *HaeRim ditimpuk readers*._

_Apa ini terlalu panjang, aneh, membosankan? _

_Ok, HaeRim akui. Ini mungkin chapter terpanjang dan full dengan Yewook. *Readers merengut*. Iya HaeRim tau, yewook-nya gk sweet. Gk romantic. Malah si Yeye kayaknya jahat gitu ya sama Wook. Tapi,,,, entah kenapa aku suka Yesung yang keras tapi penyayang itu. *DipelukYeye*_

_HaeRim minta maaf kalau ceritanya makin gak jelas. Aneh. Kamse, atau apa aja deh. Tapi makasih juga buat yang selalu nungguin fict ini. *Cium satu-satu*_

_Chapter ini alurnya mundur-maju. Bagian yang Yesung balik ke Jepang dan ngobrol sama Key itu flashback ya teman-teman. Terus Kim Key Bum itu adalah Key Shinee. ^^_

_Udah sedikit terbuka nih, kenapa Yesung mutusin wookie. Apa benar karena Jae umma? Atau….. masih Rahasia. *ditimpuk balon sama reader*_

_Ok deh ngebacotnya. Kalau masih ada yang kurang mengerti tinggal PM aja yah….^^_

_Gomawo buat semuanya…._

_RnR lagi yah ^^_


End file.
